Nueva Vida
by Nelightbute
Summary: Katniss jamas creyo que volveria amar despues de todo lo que paso, quedo embarazada, el chico la dejo, sus padres la echaron, dejo el pais para comenzar una nueva vida junto a sus hijos, el unico que la apoyo fue su hermano Gale, pero que pasaría si este le da la espalda y un nuevo chico entrara en su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Bien he cambiado unas cosas respecto a la ya conocida fam, de Katniss, les menciono también, que la historia no es totalmente mía.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Volviendo a casa.**

**Pov Katniss.**

Mi vida es complicada. Me presento me llamo Katniss Everdeen, tengo 22 años y tengo dos hijos, mis gemelos de 4 años, Ian y Alessandro Everdeen. Cuando tenía 18 y estaba en el instituto, en aquel entonces tenía un novio que se llamaba Cato el era el capitan de futbol, con el llevaba 1 año de feliz noviazgo, un mes antes de graduarnos me entregue a el, pero esa misma noche me dejo, me dijo que ya habia obtenido lo que queria y que ya no le servia. Pasaron las semanas y yo comenzaba a sentirme mal, fui al medico y resulto ser qie estaba embarazada, tenia 4 semanas.

Mi hermano Gale le dio una golpiza a Cato ya que cuando supo lo de mi embarazo dijo que el no se haría cargo. Mis padres me echaron de casa diciendo que no mantendria a una cualquiera como hija. Galefue el unico que me ayudo, me dio dinero para pasar la noche en un motel, pase un mes en aquel motel, conseguí un empleo como camarera y junte dinero para irme del país, Gale me insistió en que me fuera a vivir con el pero yo no podía necesitaba alejarme de todo y de todos. Cuando ya tenía suficiente tome la poca ropa que tenia, mis papeles y compre un boleto de avión hacia México.

Gale seguia depositandome dinero en mi cuenta, el primer mes en México fue dificil, busque trabajo como traductora, consegui un pequeño departamento, aunque el idioma era distindo, fue dificil acostubrarme a estar en un lugar que no es tu pais. A Gale le mande fotos de mis ecografias pero cuando ya nacieron deje de hacerlo.

Mis hijos nacieron el 13 de diciembre, cuando tenia 8 meses, en México era invierno y hacia mucho frio, los primeros dias fueron dificiles ya que no dormian de noche, asi que contrate una nana, a tiempo completo, se llamaba Rosa, como ella cuidaba a los gemelos comence a estudiar Psicologia, gracias al Dinero que Gale me mandaba mas lo que ganaba en el trabajo, podia mantener a mis hijos y tener una nana.

Cuando llevábamos dos años en México, Gale me dio la noticia de que mis padres habían fallecido en un accidente de autos, yo viaje sola no quería que mis hijos se enfrentaran a los comentarios mal intencionados que hubieron tanto en los funerales como en el entierro, al día siguiente volví a México, Gale queria que me quedara mas tiempo pero no podia dejar a mis hijos tanto tiempo solos.

De Cato lo unico que supe fue que habia muerto de Sida, yo al momento tome a mis hijos y los lleve a la clinica para hacernos los examenes y gracias a Dios que resultaron negativos.

Hoy mis pequeños cumplen 4 años y en dos dias volveriamos a Estados Unidos, Rosa no quiso ir conmigo, aun cuando le habia ofrecido el doble, me dijo que no queria separarse de su familia, Galet estaba feliz ya que por fin conoceria a sus sobrinos. Vendi mi coche y mi departamento con todo los muebles, con eso viviriamos un poco alla en los estados unidos.

El día ha llegado y ya nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto y mis pequeños estaban tan quietos que me estaban estresando.

-Mami ¿a que hora nos vamos?- pregunto Ian. Gracias al color de los ojos puedo diferenciarlos, Ian tiene los ojos Celeste y Alessandro tiene los ojos Cafés, ambos son rubios.

- Pronto cariño- dije acariciándole su mejilla sonrojada.

- ¿Por qué nos vamos?- Pregunto Alessandro, para ser pequeños entendian muchas cosas.

- Porque hay que volver a nuestro hogar.

*PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A WASHINGTON ESTADOS UNIDOS POR FAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 5 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION*

- Vamos es hora- tome de la mano a cada uno de mis hijos, abordamos y nos sentamos, mis hijos estaban emocionados ya que este seria su primer viaje en avion, se acomodaron. Despejamos y como a la media hora despues se quedaron dormidos, ya que estabamos viajando de noche. Llegariamos a las 9:31 de la mañana. Desde Washington tomariamos otro avion hasta Port Angeles y alli nos iria a buscar Gale nos quedaríamos con el mientras encuentro una casa.

Ir en un avion por 11 horas y media, mas las tres horas hasta Port Angeles con dos niños de 4 años es estresante. Bajamos del avion e hicimos todo el papeleos, fuimos por nuestros equipaje, mientras caminabamos para poder encontrar a Gale mis hijos no me daban tregua no se quedaban tranquilos, lo unico que querian era jugar.

Busque entre la gente, a un tipo alto fornido, no demore mucho en encontrarlo, alli estaba, vestido de traje agitando sus brazos para que lo pueda ver.

-¡Katnip!- Grito Gale

- ¡ Gale!- dije emocionada, me arroje a sus brazos, el no demoro en abrazarme con esos grandes brazos. Cuando me solto y vi mis hijos tomados de las manos- te extrañe- dije entre lagrimas.

- yo tambien pequeña- dijo acariciando mi humeda mejilla.

- Niños- los llamé- El es su tio Gale- dije emocionada. Mis hijos se acercaron timidamente, mientras que Gale los abrazaba con fuerza- Gale con cuidado que no son juguetes- dije riendo.

- Pero si parecen muñequitos- dijo riendo- y ¿quien es quien?- pregunto.

- Ian es de los ojos Celestes y Alessandro es de los ojos Cafés- dije mirando a mi hermano que no dejaba de sonreir.

- Vamos hay mucho camino que recorrer y mucho que contar- dijo tomando la maletas mientras que yo me encargaba de mis hijos. Llegamos al estacionamientoy abrio la parte trasera de una gran camioneta.

- ¿ES TUYO?- dije aombrada apuntando un Cadillac Escalane platinum Negro.

- Si, me ha ido bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia- tu sabes el ser abogado con su propio bufet hace que la vida sea mejor- soltó una carcajada.

- Wow si que tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dije mientras abría una de las puertas para acomodar a mis hijos y allí habían dos sillitas verdes- Gale ¿y estas sillas?- le pregunte.

- Glimmer me dijo que las comprara para los gemelos- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Quien es Glimmer?- pregunte acomodando a Alessandro mientras que Gale acomodaba a Ian.

- Este... si... ¿Glimmer?- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, signo de su nerviosismo.

- Gale, estas algo nervioso- afirme.

- No, No estoy nervioso- se rasco otra vez.

- Si lo estas, te has rascado dos veces la parte trasera de tu cabeza- quito su mano y se subió a la camioneta, yo lo imite- Vamos dime ¿que te tiene tan nervioso?- lo mire.

- Bueno... Hacetresañosquetengonovia- dijo tan rápido que no entendí nada, enciendo el coche.

- ¿Qué cosa? Gale si hablas tan rápido no te entenderé, ahora dime pero más lento-

- Tengo novia y su hermana se llama Glimmer- dijo suspirando.

- En serio? me alegro, por fin encontraste a tu media naranja- dije sonriendo.- y ¿Como se llama?

- Se llama Magde Undersee Mellark.- dijo.

- Y ¿desde cuándo son novios?- pregunte.

- Desde hace tres Años- susurro.

-Gale Everdeen- grite y mis hijos gritaron del susto me disculpe y ellos comenzaron a reir- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?-

- Lo Siento, pero te dire que ella es la indicada- dijo sonriendo.

En el camino a casa de Gale meconto que Magde tiene un hermano Gemelo que se llama Finnick y que son hijos adoptivos de los Mellark, Plutarch es médico y su esposa Paylor es abogada, ellos tienen 3 hijos biológicos, Peeta el mayor es pediatra, Glimmer la menor es diseñadora de moda y **Flinch* **que estudia para ser bióloga

Magde y Finnick fueron adoptados unos meses despues de que sus padres murieran en un accidente de avion, Magde es Modelo y diseñadora, tiene una sociedad con Glimmer, Finnick es contador y nadador por gusto. Finnick y Glimmer están casados hace 1 año.

Llegamos a una hermosa casa de dos pisos, tiene 4 dormitorios y dos baños, es completamente hermosa, Gale me ayudo a bajar a los niños, me mostro la casa y los dormitorios que usariamos, me mostro la cocina y decidi hacer algo ya que los gemelos no habian comido nada desde el desayuno en el avion, mientras cocinaba Gale bajo las maletas y las llevo a las habitaciones. No quiso almorzar con nosotros ya que tenia que ir a trabajar, pero me aviso que iriamos a cenar con los Mellark ya que me queria presentar a su novia yo le insistí que no pero al final termine cediendo, despues de comer subi con mis pequeños y los acosté para que durmieran una siesta, mientras ellos dormian limpie la cocina, desempaque algo de ropa de los niños y tambien algo de la mia.  
Me recoste en la cama, estaba tan cansada que me dormi apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hola, espero que les guste esta historia, bien Flinch es FoxFace (la comadreja) y no se preocupen por la relación de Finnick y Glimmer jojo y verán.

Espero sus reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien he cambiado unas cosas respecto a la ya conocida fam, de Katniss, les menciono también, que la historia no es totalmente mía.**

* * *

**Pov Katniss.**

- Katnip- escuche que alguien me llamaba- Katniss,vamos despierta- me removi y me senti atrapada.

-¿Que?¿que pasa?- pregunte con los ojos cerrados.

- Vamos es hora de irnos a cenar- dijo mi hermano- te dejo para que te prepares.

- No demoro- dije tratando de levantarme, pero algo no me dejo. Gire mi cabeza y a mi lado estaba Ian durmiendo y sentí una cabeza en mi estomago. Alessandro estaba cruzado en mi cama, me moví con cuidado.

Busque mi neceser y mi ropa, elegi unos jeans azules, una blusa acuadrille blanco con negro y unas zapatillas, me meti a al baño y me duche lo mas rápido que pude. Luego desperté a mis pequeños, busque sus cosas, llene la bañera, primero bañe a Alessandro mientras Ian veía caricaturas, a Alessandro le coloque un pantalón Negro, una camiseta roja y una chaqueta Negra y sus zapatillas, lo peine y le coloque de su colonia, lo deje viendo caricaturas mientras bañaba a Ian, le coloque unos pantalones Azules una camiseta Blanca y una chaqueta Azul. Lo senté al lado de su hermano.

-Bueno, quiero que se Porten Bien, que no rompan nada, no corran por las escaleras y no salten en los sillones, vamos a ir a conocer a la novia de su tío Gale y a su familia asi que nada de travesuras ¿Entendido?- Pregunte y los dos asintieron.

Bajamos las escaleras y al final de estas nos estaba esperando Gale, vestia unos jeans desgastados, una camiseta gris y una chaqueta blanca.

- ¿Estas listas? o ¿estan listos?- dijo apoyandose en el barandal.

- si estamos listos- gritaron a coro mis pequeños.

- Voy por los abrigos- dije subiendo las escaleras, saque los abrigos azules para mis niños, notal mental tendria que ir a comprar ropa mas abrigadora y fui por m i abrigo negro. Baje las escalera y se escuche unas risas, al entrar a la sala me encontre con Gale riendo mientras sostenia a Alessandro de cabeza y en su espalda estaba Ian.

- Gale baja a Ale* que no son juguetes- dije bajando a Ian de su espalda- Ok, Vamonos.

- UY pero que genio- dijo poniendo a Ale en el sofá.

Les coloque sus rigos y yo me coloque el mio, salimos y para mi sorpresa Galetodavia conservaba en Jeep que se compro cuando yo todavia estaba aqui, acomodamos a los gemelos en sus sillas y yo me sente en el asiento del copiloto.

- Gale trata de manejar como la gente- le adverti y el solo solto una carcajada.

En todo el camino mis hijos no dejaron de reir por las tontas imitaciones que hacia Gale mientras cantaba. Aparco el Jeep frente a una gran casa de tres pisos, grandes Ventanales, frente al Jeep habia aparcado un mercedes negro, un porsche amarillo un volvo plateado y un Bmw descapotable rojo. Bajamos a los niños quienes rapidamente me tomaron de las manos.

-No se alejen de mi- les dije y Gale se rio.

- Vamos Katnip, que no muerden- dijo caminando hacia la puerta, toco y una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos Verdes abrió la puerta

-¡Gale! por fin llegas- saludo emocionada.

- Hola Paylor, mira te presento a mi hermana Katniss- dijo mi hermano

- Es un placer conocerla señora Mellark- dije extendiendo mi mano.

- El placer es mío, pero dime Paylor - me abrazo- y ¿quiénes son estos angelitos?- dijo cuando de separo y vio a mis peques.

- Ellos son Ian y Alessandro- dije indicando quien era quien.

- Son hermosos- sonrió- pasen los demás están en la sala.

Entramos y la casa por dentro era realmente hermosa, en la sala habian dos grandes sofas de cuero blanco y tres sillones color crema, una gran televisor, un equipo de musica, un video juegos, unos estantes con adornos y libros

Allí sentados habian, tres chicas dos de cabellos rubios una peliroja, y tres hombres, uno de cabellos rubio con algunas canas, otro de cabellos color bronce, y otro rubio más joven tenía unos ojos azules, y no dejaba de mirarme. Cuando lo mire nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mi corazon comenzo a latir mas rapido que un caballo desbocado.

- Hey chicos- saludo Gale

- Hola Gale- se puso de pie el hombre de cabellos rubios

- Les presento a mi hermana Katniss

- Un gusto soy Plutarch.- se presento.

- Yo soy Glimmer, y el Finncik- dijo una de las chicas rubias, apuntando al chico de cabello bronce.

- Yo soy Magde, es un gusto que por fin nos conozcamos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola, yo soy Flinch, bienvenida Katniss –dijo la chica pelirroja

- Y yo soy Peeta- dijo le chico de cabellos rubios extendiendo su mano.

- un gusto- dije tomando su mano y una corriente recorrió mi mano, lo mire y al parecer el tambien lo sintió ya que me el sonrió yo me sonroje.

- Ellos son Ian y Alessandro, mis hijos- Alessandro me dio un pequeño tiron del pantalón –bueno a Alessandro le gusta que le digan Ale -mis hijos se escondieron en mis piernas, y Peeta no debaja de mirarme

- Dinos Katniss ¿cómo es México?- pregunto Paylor

- Es un país hermoso, muy diverso, dependiendo del lugar es como es clima, puede ser muy caluroso, muy húmedo, muy seco en fin es muy diverso. Y la gente es amable- dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba en unos de los sofas con Ian en mis piernas y Alessandro a mi lado.

- ¿y que estúdiaste?- pregunto Plutarch

- Estudie Psicologia, fue dificil por el idioma pero logre- dije con una sonrisa.

Pasamos un rato chablando de mi, y conociendo a los demas, Magde y Flinch eran las que mas parecían querian saber de mi, ya que Glimmer no abrio la boca para nada, de un rato para otro Ale salio de la sala y vi a Peeta seguilo, deje a Ian sentado en el sofa y le susurre un "no te muevas" el asintio, sali de la sala a buscar a Alessandro. Lo encontre sentado en un banquito frente a un gran piano negro a su lado estaba Peeta, le dijo algo y comenzo a tocar, cerre mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la melodía, abri mis ojos y vi a mi hijo sonriendo como nunca lo habia echo. El termino de tocar y me acerque a ellos, tome a Alessandro

- Lo siento de verdad- dije apenada.

- No te preocupes, no hay problema- sonrio- ¿te gusto?- le pregunto a mi hijo

- Si, yo tambien quiero tocar- dio una palmaditas- mami, quiero tocar piano- hizo un puchero.

- Si amor, pero primero hay que buscar un Colegio y mama tiene que trabajar para pagar las clases- dije acariciando su mejilla.

- yo te puedo ayudar- dijo Peeta- en el hospital hay una vacante para una psicóloga y cerca hay un colegio. Y por las clase de piano yo se las puedo dar, asi no pagarias nada- dijo sonriendo.

- Si, ves mami, las clases son gratis- dijo Ale emocionado. Yo solo sonreí.

- Gracias de verdad- dije sonriendo.

- Espero que a tu esposo le guste Forks- dijo con un mueca.

- No tengo esposo, ni nada- dije.

- ¡oh! no lo sabía- se sonrojo- lo siento.

- No te preocupes- baje a Ale- Ve con tu hermano y no te muevas de su lado- le dije a mi hijo y el salio corriendo.

- te puedo hacer una pregunta- pregunto acercándose.

- SI, CLARO- me acerque al ventanal.

- ¿el padre de los gemelos es chileno?- se acerco aun mas.

- No, el era americano- dije secamente.

- ¿Como fue ser madre tan joven y en otro país?- pregunto.

- No hay una edad determinada para hacer madre y a mi me toco siendo una niña, en Chile la gente decia que no iba a poder con dos niños. Pero lo logre, claro con la ayuda de mi nana- la echaba de menos- gracias a ella pude estudiar Psicologia.- el iba a decir algo pero Alice nos llamo para cenar.

Fuimos hasta el comedor y nos sentamos yo quede al frente de Peeta, mis pequeños estaban cada uno a mi lado, gracias al cielo se comportaron, cenamos entre bromas y conversaciones de todo un poco. Plutarch me dijo que fuera a una entrevista para el puesto de Psicóloga. Mis hijos se quedaron dormidos en el sofa asi que decidi que era hora de irnos.

- Bueno es hora de irse- mire a mi hermano y el asintio. Tome a Alessandro del sofa.

- No lo olvides, mañana a las 8- dijo Plutarch

- Si no te preocupes alli estare-mire a Gale- Te puedes llevar a Ian?- pregunte.

- Si, claro- se acerco a Magde y se despidio de ella- vamos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos Fue un gusto Conerlos- me despidi.

- Nos vemos mañana- se acerco Peeta y beso mi mejilla, me sonroje furiosamente.

- sI...claro- balbucie.

Acomodamos a los niños en sus sillas, me despedi de Magde ya que era la unica que salio a despedirnos, me acomode en el asiento del copiloto, Gale se volvio a despedir y subio. El camino de la casa conversamos de los Mellark.

Al llegar a la casa acoste a los niños en sus camas, y yo me fui directo a mi cama el dia siguiente seria duro, Gale me dijo que podia usar su cadillar para ir mañana al hospital, mientras consigo uno. No podia sacar de mi mente a eso ojos color verde, ver como mi hijo se daba solo con él, me quede dormida pero durante la noche mis hijos me hicieron compañia. En mis sueños estuvo Peeta en una playa hermosa, a lo lejos veia a mis hijos corriendo cerca del agua felices.

* * *

**N/A**:  
Bien aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado  
Ale* es el apodo de Alessandro ok? Solo para que no se confundan.  
Trataré de subir cap. los martes y viernes ok? Bueno saludos


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien he cambiado unas cosas respecto a la ya conocida fam, de Katniss, les menciono también, que la historia no es totalmente mía.  
**

* * *

**Pov. Katniss **

Un ruido molesto no me dejo seguir soñando, me removi para alcanzar ese maldito aparato, que no me deja seguir durmiendo, me gire y de no ser por un grito que dio uno de mis hijos lo hubiera aplastado.

- ¡Mama!- Grito Ian.

- ¡Oh! Cariño, lo siento- Le acaricie la cabeza, me estire hasta que alcance el despertador- Bueno es hora de levantarse- dije moviéndome.

- No quiero mami- se quejo Ale

- Quiero Dormir- lo siguio Ian.

- Vamos al baño, hay que bañarse-

Los lleve al baño, ellos comenzaron a sacarse el pijama mientras llenaba la bañera, fui por sus ropas y toallas, los meti a los dos a la bañera, definitivamente necesito a alguien que me ayude con mis angeles, los bañe bien, primero saque a Ale que era el mas tranquilo, lo abrigue bien ya que afueraa estaba haciendo mucho frio, y le coloque un pantalon Azul, una camiseta cuello tortuga color blanco y una chaleco color azul clarito. Le coloque sus botitas negras, le coloque su colonia y lo peine, lo sente en mi cama viendo caricaturas. Saque a Ian le coloque un pantalon Rojo, con una camiseta cuello tortuga de color gris, un Chaleco Blanco y sus botitas negras.

Me meti al baño y me duche rapido, me coloque un pantalon de tela negra una camisa cruzada en la cintura de color Azul oscuro, una botas Negras Altas, me maquille natural y cepille mi cabello, sali y mis angeles estaban quedadonse dormidos.

- Bueno ¿quién quiere desayunar?- pregunte.

- ¡yo!- gritaron emocionados mis peques.

- Pues vamos- abri la puerta y bajamos hacia la cocina, el refrigerador habia una nota de Gale.

_Katnip:_

_¡Buenos Dias! Espero que hayas descanzado, en la alacena encontraras de todo para el desayuno. Peeta llamo anoche, dijo que podias dejar a los niños en la guarderia del hospital mientras hablas con Plutarch. Te deseo suerte, llego para la cena._

_Te quiere, tu guapo hermano Gale._

_PD: En la noche tenemos que hablar._

Saque dos cuencos, les eche cereales y leche y se los di a mis hijos, comenzaron a comer, les di pan con mermelada de fresas y un vaso de jugo de naranja, tome un tazon de cafe, con un pan y al igual que mis pequeños, le unte mermelada de fresa.

Cuando acabamos, les dije a mis gemelos que fueran a lavarse los dientes y fueran a buscar sus abrigos, deje las cosas en el lavavajillas y fui por mis papeles y los de mis hijos, tome mi abrigo negro y como comenzó a llover fui por sus gorros y guantes, también tome mi bufanda blanca. Les coloque sus gorros, guantes y abrigos, me coloque mi abrigo y bufanda y salimos, una corriente de aire helado choco con mi rostro y me estremeció.

Acomode a mis peques en sus sillitas, definitivamente necesitaba comprarme un auto lo antes posible. Subí encendí el coche y prendí la calefacción, y comencé a manejar con cuidado ya que las calles estaban mojadas por la lluvia que caía. Llegamos y estacione el coche, baje a mis pequeños y le coloque la alarma al coche. Tome una bocanada de aire y entramos al hospital.

- los dejare en la guardería mientras voy a buscar trabajo- les dije cuando estaba a su altura, ellos asintieron, se les notaba el sueño que tenían.

- Hola llegaste temprano- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

- Hola- me levante y gire- si, es que con dos niños pequeños es mejor temprano que andar corriendo atrasada- sonreí, para mi sorpresa se acerco y beso mi mejilla y a instante me sonroje.

- Buenos Días- volvió a saludarme- hola chicos ¿como están?- saludos a mis pequeños.

- Hola- dijeron a coro- Tenemos sueños- dijo Ian.

- Bueno si quieren pueden ir dormir un ratito en mi consulta ¿Que les parece?

- ¡Sí!- gritaron

- No, no te preocupes, se quedaran en la guardería- dije apenada, para mi sorpresa mis hijos fueron y tomaron las manos de Peeta. "pequeños Traidores" pensé.

- Vamos, aparte mis consultas empiezan a mediodía- y me dio una sonrisa que me dejo sin aire. "vamos Katniss, contrólate".- Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa lo dejas en la guardería- le dije sonriendo.

-Ok, vamos- llegamos a la consulta de Peeta era preciosa, tenia una gran sofa de cuero de color Negro, los gemelos corrieron y se acomodaron uno a cada lado. Peeta les puso una mantita encima.

- Hasta mañana mami- dijieron al unisono.

- No, hasta más ratito- dije sonriendo y al instante se quedaron dormidos.

- gracias no tenias por que hacerlo- susurre.

- No te preocupes, para mí es un placer- sonrio.

-papi- susurro Ian, me tense, siempre lo llamaba en sueños, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Peeta, se dio cuenta y se acerco a Ian.

- Aquí estoy campeón- dijo acariciando su cabecita, las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas.

- No te vayas- dijo Ian acomodándose.

- No lo hare- beso su frente. Se levanto y al ver que estaba llorando a mares, me abrazo, su abrazo era tan cálido que llore aun mas- Tranquila, si quieres hablar,aquí estoy, puede que te haga falta desahogarte - acariciaba mis espalda reconfortándome.

- Es que es duro escuchar a mi hijo a llamar a un padre que no existe, me rompe el corazón escucharlo hablar en sueños.

- Tranquila, preciosa, no estás sola, cuentas conmigo y también con Gale- acaricio mi mejilla humeda, se acerco mas a mi, su aliento choco con mi rostro aturdiendome, senti la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos, respondi a sus beso, pero despues llego a mí la realidad. rompí el beso, su frente quedo pegada a la mia.

- No puedo- dije entrecortadamente.

- Lo siento pero me es imposible cuando la tentación es grande- sonrió- Katniss, Me gustas mucho- me confeso, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder.

- Esto no puede ser, tu mereces una mujer, que no tenga hijos de otros, que te de los tuyos propios, que tenga mas libertad- dije con dolor.

- Katniss yo no quiero otra mujer, me gustas, me encantas -Me beso de nuevo- Dime que yo no causo nada en ti y me alejare- dijo con tristeza.

- Tu... tu también me gustas, pero no estoy lista para una relación- dije, el acuno mi cara en sus manos.

- Esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario- sonrió- Ahora ve con Plutarch.

- Si, ya es hora que valla- mire mi reloj eran las 7:45- ¿dónde queda la oficina de Plutarch?

- Subes un piso a mano derecha hasta el fondo- dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias- sonrei.

- de nada- me beso nuevamente- Buena suerte.

- Gracias, vuelvo pronto- dije y sali.

No puedo tener una relacion, no quiero sufrir, tengo que pensar en mis hijos, no puedo dejarme llevar, no puedo. Dios, sus ojos, su cabellos que me pide a gritos que lo toque, sus labios, que ahora son adictivos." vamos Katniss concéntrate" . No se como pero llegue hasta la consulta, le dije a la secretaria que le avisara que ya habia llegado, ella le aviso y me dijo que pasara, entre y ahi estaba sentado Plutarch detras de un gran escritorio, me miro y con su mano me señalo una de las sillas para que me sentara.

- Buenos Dias- saludo secamente.

- Buenos dias- devolvi el saludo.

- Y tus hijos?- pergunto.

- Se quedaron con Peeta en su consulta- Fruncio el ceño y suspiro.

- Bueno déjame ver tus papeles- le di mi curricular, mis certificado de notas y el certificado donde daba por ello que estaba graduada con honores de Psicología.

- Valla, tienes buenas calificaciones, pero tu tiempo de trabajo como psicóloga es de tres meses- dijo serio.

- Si, cuando deje ese trabajo me ofrecieron el doble de lo que ganaba pero me negué- dije.

- Lo siento Katniss, pero no te puedo contratar, tienes poca experiencia- dijo sin expresión.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo- tome mis papeles- Gracias de todas maneras- dije saliendo de la oficina.

Tome el ascensor y baje al piso donde estaba la consulta de Peeta, me pregunta porque me promete trabajo si cuando vengo me dice que no, cuando les dije que mis peques estaban con Peeta fruncio el ceño, sera que le molesto, no, no creo que por eso no me halla dado el trabajo. Llegue a la puerta, la abri y alli estaban mis amores, Alessandro estaba sentado en su regazo mientras que Ian estaba a su lado, los tres estaban conversando muy a gusto, el me miro y yo negue la cabeza, dejo a Alessandro en el sofa y se acerco.

- ¿Que paso?- me pregunto.

- No me dio el trabajo, dijo que no tenía experiencia que necesitaba- y una lagrima traicionera recorrió mi mejilla, el se apresuro a secarla.

- Tranquila ya encontraras algo- dijo y su mirada se perdió.

- Bueno es hora de ir al colegio para que los acepten y empiecen lo antes posible- dije y mis hijos asintieron- bien, despídanse- dije tristemente.

- Nos vemos Campeones- dijo Peeta, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

- Nos vemos- gritaron y lo abrazaron, es si fue sorpresivo ya que ellos no andaban dando abrazos a gente que recién conocen.

- Adiós Peeta- le dije y se acerco me beso la comisura de mis labios.

- No Katniss, Nos vemos- sonrió, me acerque y bese su mejilla.

Salimos de ahi y llegamos al estacionamiento, acomode a los chicos en sus sillas y nos fuimos hasta el colegio, los chicos no paraban de hablar de Peeta y de las cosas que les conto y de que no querían ir a la colegio. Llegamos al colegio, bajamos y hablamos con la directora, ella reviso los papeles, el curso que tenian que tomar ya habia comenzado hace un mes y medio, pero no hubo problemas, me dio la lista de ultiles escolares, que tendria que comprar por dos, mas tendria que comprar los uniformes, el horario de clases es de las 7:45 de mañana y saldrian a las 13:30 de la tarde.

Salimos del colegio y pasamos por una clinica, pare y pense en dejar mi curriculum, estacione la camioneta y bajamos. Era un poco mas chico que el hopistal, y estaba a media cuadra del colegio. Hable con la recepcionista que si queria podia ver ahora mismo al director. Subimos y antes de entrar a la oficina le adverti a mis peques que se portaran bien, ellos asinrieron. Entramos y detras de un ecritorio habia un hombre de unos 40 años, tez blanca, ojos grises, una medio larga rubia, me sonrio y me invito a pasar y tomar asiento, totalmente distinto al trato que me dio Plutarch en su oficina. El hombre se llamaba Haymitch Abernathy y era Dueño de la clinica, me presente y a mis hijos tambien, hablamos de trabajo y pidio mis papeles, sonrio al saber que habia estdo trabajando en una muy buena clínica en México, me dijo que por la experiencia no se preocupaba ya que con saber que habia trabajado en dicha clinica con eso le bastaba.

Mis dias de trabajo serian los lunes, martes, jueves y viernes, los miercoles, sabados y domingos, atendia el otro Psicologo. Me mostro mi consulta, que estaria en el piso N°2, también me dijo que habia una pequeña guarderia para mis pequeños, me dijo que comenzaba mañana a las 8 de la mañana y antes de comenzar mi día laboral que pasara para firmar mi contrato, mi horario de trabajo seria de las 8 de la mañana hasta las 17:30 de la tarde. Mi hora de colación seria de las 13:15 a las 14:30.

Sali de alli con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fuimos hasta el centro comercial para comprar los utiles de mi pequeños, compre todo multiplicado por dos, compre sus uniformes, estos multiplicado por cuatros, tambien les compre sus mochilas, fuimos a dejar las cosas para seguir comprando pasamos por varias tiendas comprando ropa abrigadora para los tres, cuando terminamos fuimos a dejar las cosas a la camioneta y volvimos a entrar al centro comercial para almorzar, los peques quisieron comer en el Mc Donals, cuando terminamos de comer, fuimos hasta una agencia de bienes raices y les pedi si para el miercoles me podian mostrar casas, ellos dijieron que no habia problemas, terminamos alli y fuimos a una automotora, quede encantada con un auto, asi que comence los papeleos para comprarlo, les dije que vendria entre mañana y el miercoles, ellos dijieron que no habia problemas.

Llegamos a la casa a eso de las 17:30 de la tarde, llevamos todas las cosas a cada habiatacion y acomodamos la ropa. Pedimos comida Italiana ya que yo estaba muy cansada para cocinar, a los 15 minutos la comida llego y despues de 5 minutos llego Gale que venía con Magde, Cenamos tranquilamente, mis hijos estaban tan cansados que se estaban quedando dormidos asi que los lleve a la cama, cuando se durmieron baje para hablar con Gale.

Fui hasta su despacho, abri y el estaba estado detras de su escritorio, detras de el Estaba Magde, quien me dio una sonrisa que yo le devolvi, mi hermano me hizo una seña para que me sentara, tenia el ceño fruncido, se veía enojado.

-Katniss, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

N/A:  
Hola mis queridos lectores, bueno jajajaj perdonen los errores del cap. Anterior, y gracias por comprender. Bueno espero que les allá gustado el cap. Saludos y nos leemos el viernes


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien he cambiado unas cosas respecto a la ya conocida fam, de Katniss, les menciono también, que la historia no es totalmente mía.**

* * *

**Pov Katniss.**

**-**Katniss, Tenemos que hablar.

Entre la despacho de Gale, el estaba sentado detras de un gran escritorio, detras de el estaba de pie Magde, quien al entrar me dio una sonrisa que le devolvi, me sente en una de las sillas.

-¿como te fue hoy?- pregunto serio.

- Bien- dije secamente.

- ¿Cuando comienzas a trabajar en hospital?- no sé porque tengo la leve impresión que algo sabe.

- Nunca- dije y Magde me miro confundida- mañana comienzo en la clinica de Haymitch Abernathy

- ¿Plutarch no te dio el trabajo? -pregunto Magde, confundida

- No, dijo que tenia muy poca experiencia- opte por no decirle a la conclusión que yo misma había llegado.

- Que raro- dijo Magde en modo pensante.

- Pero lo mejor es que ya tengo trabajo y los gemelos están inscritos en el colegio- dije sonriendo orgullosa.

- Me alegro- dijo Gale -ahora pasemos a otro tema, ¿Que hay entre Peeta y tu?- fruncio el Ceño, pero que le pasaba.

- Gale!- lo regaño Magde.

- No te preocupes Magd- dije y le sonrei ella me devolvio la sonrisa- Con Peeta solo tengo una amistad, somos amigos, aparte se lleva bien con los gemelos.

- Katnis solo quiero ayudarte, no quiero verte sufrir- dijo mi hermano serio.

- Lo agradezco pero ya estoy grande y me puedo cuidar sola- dije seriamente.

- ¿Que acaso quieres volver a quedar embarazada?- Grito enojado.

- Si quedo embarazada, es mi problema no tuyo- grite.

- ¡Gale por favor no te comportes asi!- dijo Magde con pena.

- Otra cosa mas- dijo sacando un sobre de uno de los cajones- Este es el testamento de nuestros padres- dijo mientras dejaba caer el sobre amarillo en el escritorio.

-No quiero nada- dije, mientras mi buen humor se ibaal carajo por culpa de la estupidez de Gale.

- los ahorro suman un millón de dólares- dijo, sin escuchar mi respuesta- Te dejaron el 50 %.

- Tómalo por los Gemelos- Me dijo Magde con una voz dulce

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste nunca?- dije.

- Tambien te dejaron esto- dijo dandome un sobre blanco

-¿Cuando puedo disponer del dinero que me dejaron?- dije tomando el sobre.

- Cuando quieras- me entrego una tarjeta dorada.- esta tarjeta es la del banco, Katniss no cometas un error con Peeta – y con eso, me saco de quisio.

- Mira Gale te agradesco estos dias que nos alojado aqui, pero despreocúpate que ya no me veras aqui, y por Peeta no te preocupes que si cometo un error será mio, asi que mientras no cambies tu mentalidad de tarado no te me acerque ni a mi ni a mis hijos.

- Yo no quiero tener una cualquiera por hermana- Que mier... Mi mano se estrello contra la mejilla de Gale

- ¡YO NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA, YO PUEDO CUIDARME SOLA!- sali y azote la puerta, me apoye en ella, en que momento Gale se comenzo a comportar como mis padres, el era el unico apoyo que tenia, ahora no tengo a nadie, pero no dejare que esto me hunde, tengo que salir de aqui mañana mismo me largo de aqui, no se en que momento comence a llorar, subía a la habiatacion que estaba ocupado, hice mis malestas, fui a la habitacion de los gemelos y empaque todo, lo demas nos lo llevariamos en las bolsas del centro comercial. Regrese a mi habiatacion y me deje caer en mi cama, llorando me quede dormida, tuve pesadillas toda la noche de seguro mañana tendria una ojeras horribles.

**Pov Magde**

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, como podia hablarle asi, jamas en estos tres años que llevamos juntos jamás lo oí hablar de esa manera, y menos hablar así de Katniss. Me sente frente a el, el tenia la mirada perdida.

- Gale, ¿porque le hablaste de esa forma?- dije.

- Solo la quiero ayudar, no quiero verla sufrir- dijo mirandome a los ojos.

- No debiste hablar de esa forma, es tu hermana, y hay otra formas de cuidarla- dije aunque no he hablado mucho con Katniss se que lo último que necesitaba es que la trataran mal- Ella necesita tu apoyo, no tus reproches y tus malas palabras.

-¿Estas de su lado?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Si, porque ella necesita apoyo, ella merece ser feliz, y se que Peeta jamas la haria sufrir- dije seriamente.

- Se que Peeta la dejara embaraza y luego no se hara cargo del bebe, eso mismo hizo el maldito de Cato- grito.

- Gale no todos los hombres son iguales- dije tranquilamente- tu no lo eres, Peeta tampoco.

- ¡SOMOS TODOS IGUALES! ¡SOMOS TODOS HOMBRES!- Grito enojado, como podia decir aquello, acaso si yo quedaba embaraza el me dejaria, no se haria cargo de mi bebe, senti como mi corazon se partia.

- Te desconosco- una lagrima cayo- Cuando vuelva el Gale del que me enamore, llámame pero de no ser así no te molestes en llamarme- Tome mi bolso y sali.

Camine media cuadra y ya no podia mas, los sollozos no me dejaban caminar, las lágrimas salian y salian, no podia mas, tome mi telefono y llame a Finnick.

- Finnick- dije entre sollozos.

- ¿Magd?, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado.

- Ven por mi- suspire- estoy a media cuadra de la casa de Gale, ven rapido por favor- me puse a llorar de nuevo.

- Voy en camino- corto, me quede ahi, me agache, lleve mis rodillas a mi pecho y las rodie con mis brazos, comenzo a llover torrencialmente, no me importaba que mi cabello se mojara, mi maquillaje se corriera a causa de las lagrimas, mi pecho dolia horrores, no podia creer lo que acaba de pasar, jamas lo pense de Gale, ese hombre que le gritaba a Katniss no era del que yo me enomore. Senti como era levantada del suelo y me colocaban en un comodo asiento, reconoci el coche de mi hermano.

- Magde, ¿qué paso?- pregunto mientras manejaba a casa.

- Termine con Gale- dije y rompí en llanto.

- ¿Qué?- dijo asombrado- pero que paso

Le conté todo lo que paso, desde los gritos de Gale, hasta la abofetada que Karniss le dió, todo, el no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y me dijo que en casa tambien estaba quedando la grande ya que Peeta se puso a gritar como loco por que Plutarch no le dio el trabajo a Katniss, la escusa, es que Peeta esta enamorado de Katniss, sinceramente creo que ya todo está divido, mi hermano piensa igual que yo, Katniss merece la oportunidad de volver amar. Por supuesto Glimmer no quiere, mucho menos Paylor, y Flinch, bueno creo que solo está viendo todo, creo que Finnick tendra que tomar una gran desicion, espero que a el todo le salga bien. En todo el camino mi telefono no dejo de sonar, tenia millones de llamadas perdidas, millones de mensajes de voz, millones de mensajes de Texto. LLegamos y los gritos que se escuchaban eran aterradores, corri hasta mi habitacion, cerre la puerta con seguro y puse el equipo de musica a todo lo que daba. Me cambie de Ropa y me acoste, mañana iria a hablar con Katniss, iría a la Clínica, ella necesita una amiga y yo estoy dispuesta a apoyarla, con estos pensamientos me quede dormida.

* * *

N/A:  
Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews, se que están desconcertados por lo tan rápido que van Peeta y Katniss, pero no me gusta alargar mucho las cosas, se me hacen muuuuy tediosas, aparte creo en el amor a primera vista. Bueno un Saludo y nos leemos el martes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien he cambiado unas cosas respecto a la ya conocida fam, de Katniss, les menciono también, que la historia no es totalmente mía.**

* * *

**Pov Peeta**

Por tres largos años hemos escuchado hablar de Katniss, ella es la hermana de Gale, por lo que el nos ha contado, ella es madre soltera y que tambien vive en México, ella se fue para olvidar, que tan grave le puede suceder a una persona que hace que deje todo para comenzar de cero en una pais extraño, con un idioma diferente.

Me llamo Peeta Mellark Heavensbee, tengo 24 años, mis padres son Plutarch, el es medico y director del hospital, mi madre se llama Paylor, ella es Abogada, Tengo cuatro hermanos, Flinch la más pequeña, ella estudia para ser bióloga, Glimmer, la del medio, ella es diseñadora de modas, tiene una tienda junto con Magde; Glimmer esta casada con Finnick Undersee, el es mi hermano adoptivo el es contador y nadador, Magde es su hermana Gemela y es modelo, ella tambien es diseñadora de Modas. Yo, soy pediatra, amo mi profesion, he tenido un par de novias pero ninguna ha llegado a cautivarme. Necesito una coneccion, una corriente electrica que atraviese mi cuerpo cuando la toque, y asi saber que es la indicada.

Hoy por fin conoceriamos a la famosa Katniss, Gale esta feliz ya que tendra a su hermana. Estabamos en la sala esperando a que llegaran, fue en ese entonces que se escucho un coche aparcando, segundos despues tocaron la puerta y mi madre fue abrir, saludo a Gale y este le presento a Katniss y a sus hijos, esperen ¿hijos?, sip a Gale se le olvido decir que ella era madre de Gemelos.

Escuchamos unos pasos acercandose y ahi entrando a la sala estaba parada el mas bello Angel que mis ojos podrian haber visto. Una mujer de cabello largo un poco mas debajo de los hombros de color chocolate, unos ojos expresivos de color gris profundo, una mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas, unos labios que me pedian a gritos ser besados, de sus manos estaban tomados dos pequeños niños, los dos rubios, uno de ojitos Celestes y el otro pequeño de ojisto Cafes claritos. Gale nos saludo y yo no podia dejar de mirar a aquel angel, Dios es hermosa, mi padre la saludo y se presento y asi lo seguimos los demas, cuando tome su mano una corriente electrica recorrio mi cuerpo, sonrei, ella se sonrojo, Dios es adorable.

Un mariposeo se alojo en mi estomago y no odia despegar mi mirada de ella, ella presento a los pequeños, el de los ojos celestes se llama Ian y el de ojos cafes claritos se llama Alessandro, los niños se escondieron en las piernas de Katniss, creo que ya estaba babiando literalmente, no podia dejar de mirarla, mi madre se dio cuenta y fruncio el ceño, no le di importancia.

Comezaron hablar, ella se sento en el sofa con el pequeño Alessandro en sus piernas e Ian a su lado, ello conto de su vida en México y de lo que estudio, mientras estaban conversandon Alessandro salio de la sala, asi que lo segui para que no se perdiera, lo encontre sentado en el banquito de mi piano, lo estaba mirando por todos lados, me acerque y me sente a su lado.

-¿te gusta?- le pregunte.

- si, es tuyo- sonrio.

- si es mio- desordene sus cabellos a lo que el sonrio.

- ¿Puedes tocar?- Pregunto timidamente, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Katniss apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Claro- dije y comencé a tocar, mientras tocaba miraba a Alessandro quien tenia una sonrisa que me dejaba ver sus dientecitos blancos.

Cuando termine de tocar Katniss se acerco y tomo a Alessandro.

- Lo siento de Verdad- dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema- sonrei- ¿te gusto?- le pregunte al pequeño.

-Si yo tambien quiero tocar -dio una palmaditas- Mami, quiero tocar piano- hizo un puchero adorable.

- Si, amor, pero primero hay que buscar un colegio y mamá tiene que buscar un trabajo para que pueda pagar las clase- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

- Yo puedo ayudarte- dije- en el hospital hay una vacante para un psicologo y cerca hay un colegio, por las clases de piano yo se las puedo dar, asi no pagarias nada- dije sonriendo, jamas habia sonreido tanto.

- Si, ves mami, las clases son gratis- dijo Alessandro emocionado. yo solo pude sonreir.

- Gracias de Verdad- dijo sonriendo.

- Espero que a tu esposo le guste Forks- Gale, dijo que no estaba con nadie pero conociéndolo, mejor averiguo todo por su boca.

- No tengo esposo, ni nada- Dijo. ¡Gracias Dios!

- ¡oh! no lo sabia- me sonroje por mi pensamiento anterior- lo siento.

- No te preocupes- bajo a Alessandro- ve con tu hermano y no te muevas de su lado- le dijo a su hijo y el pequeño salio corriendo.

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta- le pregunte acercandome.

- Si, claro- dijo acercandose hacia el vantanal.

- ¿el padre de los gemelos es Méxicano?- me acerque aun mas.

- No el era americano- dijo secamente. "era" osea que ya no esta en esta vida, tendria que saber eso.

- ¿Como fue ser madre tan joven y en otro pais?- pregunte esperando su enojo.

- No hay edad para ser madre, a mi me toco siendo una niña, en México la gente decia que no iba poder con dos niños, pero lo logre, claro con la ayuda de mi nana- dijo con tristeza- gracias a ella pude estudiar Psicologia- iba a contestar pero Glimmer nos llamo a cenar.-

Fuimos hasta el comedor, nos sentamos y quede al frente de ella, cenamos entre bromas y conversaciones de todo un poco, los niños se fueron a la sala, mi padre le dijo que mañana tendría una entrevista y ella lo agradecio.

Ella tomo a Alessandro que estaba durmiendo en el sofa y le dijo a Gale si se podia llevar a Ian, el acepto, Plutarch le recordo de su entrevista mañana y ella se despidio, me acerque a ella y me despedi, ella se sonrojo, Esta mujer sera mi muerte.

Los vi salir, yo me quede como un bobo mirando la puerta, aquella mujer me ha hechizado, no me di cuenta de que Glimmer llego a mi lado.

- ¡Despierta!- grito en mi oido

- ¿que quieres?- dije enojado, es tan molesta cuando se lo propone.

- Te gusta- afirmo en un susurro.

- Si, me gusta mucho- conteste no iba a negar lo inevitable.

- Y sabes lo que piensa mama de las chicas que son madres solteras, ella no lo consentirá y yo tampoco- murmuro, la quede mirando.

- No me importa- dije echando humos hasta por las orejas.

- Peeta ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto mi madre, ya sabia lo que me diria pero yo no tenia ganas.

- Ahora no, estoy cansado- dije y corri subiendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, entre a mi habitacion y la cerre con seguro y me deje caer sobre la cama.

Llame a Gale para que le dijiera a Katniss que cuando fuera al hospital podia dejarlos en la guarderia mientras ella hablaba con mi padre. Esa mujer me dio duro, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, me ha embrujado en cuerpo y alma.

Cerre mis ojos y alli estaba Katniss, mi princesa, podia ver su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas, suspire, definitivamente la tengo que volver a ver. Me quede dormido pensando en ella.

al dia siguiente me Levante rapidito ya que no me apetecia quedarme en casa, me duche y baje, mi padre ya se habia ido y mi madre aun no bajaba, asi que maneje hasta el hospital, me fije que Katniss aun no llegaba mire mi reloj que marcaba las 7:15, baje de mi coche y entre al hospital deje mis cosas en mi consulta y fui hasta la puerta ahi la esperaria hasta que llegara, paresco un loco pero no me importa, no pasaron mas de 5 minutos, ella entro con sus pequeños tomados de sus manos.

- Hola llegaste temprano- dije, ella estaba de espalda a mi, agachada, se levanto y se giro para saludarme, bese su mejilla, no lo pude evitar y ella se sonrojo, salude a los gemelos, ellos dijieron que tenian sueño asi que les propuse que fueramos a mi consulta, gritaron un "si", aunque Katniss se opuso, los gemelos llegaron a mi lado y tomaron de mi manos, asi que Katniss acepto, pero me advirtio que si pasaba algo los dejara en la guarderia.

Llegamos a mi consulta y los gemelos corrieron para acomodarse en mi gran sofa de cuero negro. Le coloque una manta que manejaba en mi consulta, los chicos se despidieron con "hasta mañana" yo m reí de las ocurrencia de los pequeños.

- No, hasta más ratito- dijo sonriendo y al instante se quedaron dormidos.- Gracias, no tenias por que hacerlo- susurro mirando a los niños que ya estaban durmiendo.

- No te preocupes, para mi es un placer- sonrei.

- Papi- susurro Ian, algo en mi se removio, vi como Katniss se tensaba, me acerque a Ian.

- Aqui estoy campeon- dije acariciando su cabeza, eso es lo que quiero ser para estos pequeños, queria ser un padre, no me importa que no lleven mi sangre, yo ya los quiero como mios.

- No te vallas- dijo acomodandose.

- No lo hare- bese su frente, jamas me alejare, me levante y mire a Katniss, ella estaba llorando, la abrace, eso hizo que llorara aun mas- Tranquila, si quieres hablar aquí estoy, puede que te haga falta desahogarte- acaricie su espalda.

- Es que es duro escuchar a mi hijo llamar a un padre que no existe, siempre me rompe el corazon escucharlo hablar en sueños.

- Tranquila preciosa, no estas sola, cuentas conmigo y tambien con Gale -acaricie su mejilla humeda acausa de las lagrimas que caian, me rompe el corazon verla tan desprotegida. Me comence acercar, podia sentir su respiracion cochando con mi rostro, puse mis labios sobre los de ella, son suaves y dulces, ella correspondio el beso, es como si nuestros labios fueran hechos para que solo nosotros los pudiéramos besar. Ella rompió el Beso, deje mi frente sobre la de ella.

- No puedo- dijo entre cortadamente, recuperando la respiracion.

- Lo siento, pero me es inevitable cuando la tentacion es grande- sonrei- Katniss Me gustas, mucho- confense ahi estaba su sonrojoque me vuelveloco.

- Esto no puede ser, tu mereces a una mujer que no tenga hijos de otro, que te de los tuyos propios, que tenga libertad- dijo con un tinte de dolor.

- Katniss yo no quiero otra mujer, me gustas, me encantas- la Bese de nuevo- Dime que yo no causo nada en ti y me alejare- dije con tristeza.

- Tu... tu tambien me gustas, pero no estoy lista para una relacion- mi corazon parecia que se iba a salir de mi pecho, me acerque y acune su rostro.

- Te espare todo el tiempo que sea necesario- sonrei- ahora ve con Plutarch

- Si, ya es hora que me valla- miro su reloj- ¿donde quedo la oficina de Plutarch?

- Subes un piso, a mano derecha hasta el fondo- dije sonriendo.

- Gracias- sonrio.

- De nada- la bese, jamás me cansaría de besarla- buena suerte.

- Gracias, vuelvo pronto- dijo y salio.

Me sente detras de mi escritorio y comence a revisar los expedientes de los que hoy vendrian a la consulta, habran pasado unos 15 minutos y los gemelosse despertaron, me acerque a ellos y extrañamente ellos parecían tener mucha confianza conmigo.

-¿Como están?- pregunte.

- Bien- dijeron ambos.

Acomode a Alessandro en mis piernas mientras que Ian se acomodaba a mi lado, los chicos comenzaron a hacermes preguntas, como si tenia novia, si tenia hijos, que edad tenia, si tenia mascota y un sin fin de preguntas Alessandro, bueno Ale me pregunto sobre las clases de piano mientras que Ian me preguntaba si le podia enseñar a jugar Futbool (soocer).

Senti la puerta abrirse y por ella entro Bella, su rostro detonaba tristeza, deje a Ale en el sofa y me acerque a ella, le pregunte que paso, ella me repondio que no habia conseguido el trabajo ya que Plutarch penso que tenia poca experiencia, una lagrima recorrio su mejilla, me apresurea secarla, la conforte, pero en algo en mi cabeza hizo Click, sera que mi padre no le dio el trabajo por mi, se que el vio algo anoche durante la cena, sera eso, de ser asi esto no se quedaria asi.

Ella le aviso a los gemelos que tenia debian ir a colegio para inscribirse, los chicos se despidieron al igual que Katniss, me tuve que controlar ya que los gemelos estaba ahi, si no me hubiera comido esos labios a besos, la vi salir, decidi hablar con mi padre a lo que llegara a la casa, no queria un espectaculo en el hospital, ya arreglaría todo con el.

Hice un par de rondas por la sala de de pediatria, luego comenzaron mis consultas, lo unico que queria era que el dia terminara pronto para saber que habia pasado con Katniss y mi padre.

* * *

N/A:  
Bueno hola mis queridos lectores, se que están confundidos de el porque la Fam. De Peeta no quiere a Katniss, se que quieren que se los diga, pero, no lo haré, jajaja, traquilos eso lo sabran después, no se preocupen, tengan calma. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y nos leemos el viernes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien he cambiado unas cosas respecto a la ya conocida fam, de Katniss, les menciono también, que la historia no es totalmente mía.**

* * *

**Pov Peeta**

El dia paso lento, mas lento de lo que yo hubiera querido, hubo un par de emergencias y realmente me mata ver el reloj ver que los seguntos pasaban demaciado lento, en ningun momento me tope con mi padre, recibi varias llamados de mi madre, claramente no le conteste ninguna de sus llamados, claramente era por lo que paso durante la cena, como me habia quedado embobado mirando a Katniss. Dios no me puedo concentrar.

Termino mi dia, por fin, sali al estacionamiento y vi que el Mecerdez Benz de mi padre ya no estaba aparcado, asi que supuse que estaria ya en casa, camine hasta mi Flamente Volvo s60 t6 negro,amo mi coche, entre y suspire, ahora seria la hora de la verdad, maneje hasta mi casa, cuando llegue estaba aparcado el Mercedes Benz de mi padre, tambien estaba el Porsche turbo amarillo de Glimeer y el Camaro rojo de Finnick, el Bmw m5 azul de Magde, y el Lexus IS C 350 de Flinch, baje y camine con paso lento hacia la casa, entre y en la sala estaba Finnick viendo las eliminatoria de natacion

- Hola- salude deje las llaves en una mesita que estaba cerca de la puerta.

- Hola Peeta, ¿como te fue?- pregunto cortésmente.

- Bien- dije secamente.

- En serio- hizo una pausa- no lo parece- sonrio.

- ¿mi padre?- pregunte, es hora.

- Esta en su estudio- dijo poniendo su atención en las eliminatorias.

Subi las escaleras hasta el segundo nivel donde se encontraba el estudio de Plutarch, toque la puerta y se escucho un "Adelante" desde el otro lado, abri la puerta y mi padre estaba de pie al lado del ventanal, entre con paso lento, preparando mi cabeza para saber todo lo que habia pasado.

- ¿que pasa Peeta?- dijo sin mirarme.

- ¿Que paso con Katniss?- pregunte el me miro y fruncio el ceño.

- Ella no tenia la esperiencia que se necesita- dijo sin importancia.

- Cuando yo comence a trabajar no tenia experiencia y aun asi me diste el trabajo- dije tranquilamente, no queria perder los estribos tan pronto.

- Eso es otro tema, es distinto eres mi hijo- dijo sentandose detras del escritorio.

- Dime ¿cual es real motivo por el cual no la contraste?- dije enojado.

- ya te lo dije- miro unos papeles

- ¡no me mientas!- grite.- es por lo de anoche cierto?.

- ¿Que pasa?- entro mi madre seguida por Glimmer

- Dime padre, es por que viste mi interes por Katniss, ¿por eso no la contrataste?- pregunte enojado.

- Peeta, ¿Te gusta Katniss?- pregunto mi madre.

- Si, es por eso- dijo mi padre- no permitire que esa chiquilla te engatuse para que le des dinero.

- Ni siquiera la conoces para decir aquello, y si fuera asi no crees que ya estaria casada, hubiera encontrado alguien en México- dije con dolor me dolia que mi propia familia tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos.

-Peeta, esa no es una mujer que mereces- dijo mi madre.

- Ella es todo lo que necesito- dije, recordando la manera en como nos conectamos.

-Peeta, esas mujeres no valen la pena- dijo mi hermana, la mire con enojo.

- Y a ti quien te pregunto, a mi no me interesa tu ¡MALDITA OPINION!- termine gritando.

- ¡OPINO POR QUE ME IMPORTAS!- grito.

- si yo te importara, sabrias lo que me hace bien y lo que me haria feliz- dije tristemente. Donde habia quedado la hermana que se interesaba mi felicidad sin importar nada.

- te prohibo que veas a esa mujer- dijo mi madre con desden.- que ensaran nuestras amistades? por Dios Peeta reacciona.

- madre te das cuenta de que ya no tengo 17 años y no me puedes prohibir nada. y me importa una mierda lo que los demas piensen- dije amargamente, mi madre abrio los ojos como platos jamas la habia llamado asi.

- Tu mereces una mujer libre, que no tenga hijos de nadie mas que no sean tuyos- dijo mi padre enojado.

- Que si no son mios, yo tampoco soy tu hijo, y nadie te reprocho nada, es mas tu familia te apoyo por que amabas a mi madre- sip asi es Plutarch no es mi verdadero padre, el conocio a mi madre cuando yo tenia un año, el se hizo cargo de mi.

- Eso es distinto yo siempre estuve enamorado de tu madre, Paylor no estaba buscando a un hombre para ser tu padre, yo siempre fui su amigo- dijo Plutarch echando humos hasta por las orejas.

- ¿Que no es lo mismo?, por favor aquien pretendes engañar, yo no soy un niño, y Katniss es lo que quiero para que mi vida tenga sentido junto a los pequeños, que no sean mios no significa nada, asi como a ti no te importo que yo no llevara tu sangre a mi no me importa que ellos no lleven mi sagre, si ellos quieren sere su padre, amigo y confidente, me da lo mismo- dije mirando seriamente a mi padre.

- ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR CON UNA CUALQUIERA COMO ELLA!- grito Glimmer

- ¡QUE TE CALLES!- Le grite apuntandola con mi dedo.

- quiero que les quede claro, voy a luchar por Katniss, quiero estar con ella y si a ustedes no les gusta se pueden ir al demonio, desde hoy ya no son nada para mi, no los quiero volver a ver jamas en la vida, si no cambian de actitud y de mentalidad sera mejor que piensen que yo estoy muerto para ustedes asi lo seran ustedes para mi, esperaba que tu- apunte a mi madre- me apoyas, que entendieras a Katniss, pero veo que tus prejuicios y tu orgullo no te dejan ver lo que me hace bien. Toma esto como mi renuncia al hospital, ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo- le dije mirando a Plutarch.

- Peeta, por dios, no seas estupido no cometas un error- dijo Glimmer

- No Glimmer, ustedes no comentan el error de no apoyarme, tu no lo cometas, no sean de mentalidad cerrada- dije y me gire para salir- hoy mismo me voy, mañana mandare a buscar mi Aston Martin- termine y sali de alli, y me encontré, con mi pequeña hermana Flinch. –Oiste algo?

-Que si oí? Por dios, estaban gritando –agacho la cabeza -¿En verdad te vas a ir?

Suspire –Si Flinch, lo siento – me aleje y subi corriendo las escaleras, llegue a mi habitacion y saque mis maletas, eche toda mi ropa, saque de mi closet, una cajas y comence a echar mis cds y libros. En eso entro mi hermana, con maleta en mano.

**Pov. Flinch**

Los gritos se oían por toda la casa, en verdad Peeta estaba molesto, vi como mi madre y Glimmer subían al despacho de mi padre. Espere un momento y me fui al despacho, no quise entrar, me conformaba con ver un poco, ya que la puerta estaba entre abierta, y bueno los gritos se oían por doquier.

- ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR CON UNA CUALQUIERA COMO ELLA!- grito Glimmer

- ¡QUE TE CALLES!- le gritó Peeta.

- quiero que les quede claro, voy a luchar por Katniss, quiero estar con ella y si a ustedes no les gusta se pueden ir al demonio, desde hoy ya no son nada para mi, no los quiero volver a ver jamas en la vida, si no cambian de actitud y de mentalidad sera mejor que piensen que yo estoy muerto para ustedes asi lo seran ustedes para mi, esperaba que tu me apoyas, que entendieras a Katniss, pero veo que tus prejuicios y tu orgullo no te dejan ver lo que me hace bien. Toma esto como mi renuncia al hospital, ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo- dijo mi hermano

¿Cómo que se iba?, el no podía dejarme sola, a pesar de tener 3 hermanos el era el único que me entendía, el único que me aceptaba, no digo que Magde y Finnick no, pero bueno, ellos no son mis hermanos de sangre, Peeta no podía irse.

- Peeta, por dios, no seas estúpido no cometas un error- dijo Glimmer

- No Glimmer, ustedes no comentan el error de no apoyarme, tu no lo cometas, no sean de mentalidad cerrada, hoy mismo me voy, mañana mandare a buscar mi Aston Martin. –en eso el salió y me vio.- ¿Oíste algo?

-Que si oí? – dije con sarcasmo .- Por dios, estaban gritando – agache mi cabeza, no quería llorar -¿En verdad te vas a ir?

Peeta suspiro –Si Flinch, lo siento – Se alejó y subió las escaleras corriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí maldita metiche? –me dijo Glimmer

-Nada que te importe –le dije secamente

-¡Mamá! –Grito –Flinch andaba escuchando detrás de la puerta! – ¡maldita! pensé

-¿Qué? – Grito mi madre, en eso la vi en la puerta -¿Qué diablos hacías Flinch?

-Ver cómo le desgracian la vida a mi hermano –y al igual que Peeta, corrí por el pasillo hacia mi habitación, entre y busque mis maletas, que eran 2, y comencé a poner mi ropa en ellas, busque unas cajas y coloque mis libros, mi ordenador, mi cámara, y mis cosas personales. Tomé las cajas y las puse fuera de mi habitación, después entre por mis maletas y me fui a la Habitación de Peeta.

**Pov. Peeta**

-Flinch, pero que haces? –soltó las maletas

-Me voy contigo –dijo muy decida

-¿Qué?, no Flinch, tienes que quedarte

-Peeta, no puedo, no podría soportar los insultos de la inmadura de Glimmer, ni las depreciaciones de mi madre, tampoco me sentiría a gusto con mi padre mirándome como si fuera una vagabunda sin futuro, y si te vas, ten por seguro que Magde te seguirá, y Finnick, bueno no sé, pero no podría vivir aquí sin ti, eres el único ser consanguíneo que me quiere, el único que no me maltrata, Peeta, si te vas, y yo me quedo, mi vida aquí será un infierno –las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de rostro, me partía el alma verla llorar –eres el único que me ha apoyado en mi vida Peeta, y ahora me toca hacer lo mismo por ti

-Ven –le extendí mis brazos y ella me abrazo –Flinch, mis padres no te dejarán irte

-Tengo 18, soy mayor de edad.

Suspire –está bien, vendrás a mi departamento conmigo ¿está bien? pero por nada del mundo dejaras los estudios –ella asintió con la cabeza, -bien, eso es todo lo que te llevarás?

-He, noup, faltan unas cajas jajajaj

-jajaja está bien, vamos -baje las maletas de ella y las puse en su coche, asi como sus cajas y las miás y las acomode en en portamaletas de mi coche, Finnick me miraba abría la boca y la cerraba sin decir nada. En las cajas eche todas mis cosas, porta retratos, libros, y todo lo demás, las acomode en la parte trasera de mi coche.

- ¿que haces?- me pregunto Finncik mientras bajaba las escaleras con cuidado.

- Me largo de aqui- dije mientras caminaba hacia mi coche, y Flinch me seguía

-Y tu ¿a dónde vas? –le pregunto a mi pequeña hermana

-Me largo con él

- ¿Que paso?- pregunto.

- Pregúntale a tu esposa, y a los que llamas padres- dije secamente y salimos. Cuando volví a entrar Glimmer y Finnick estaban discutiendo.

- ¿Por que no lo apoyas?- pregunto Finn.

- Esa es una cualquiera que busca el dinero de este idiota- Dijo Glimmer.

- Cuida tus palabras- dijo Magde bajando las escaleras.

- Que tu también estas de su lado?- pregunto Glimmer

- si, por que si Peeta quiere estar con Katniss que este con ella, yo no le veo nada de malo, aparte Katniss no necesita el dinero de nadie, sus padres le han dejado una herencia y desde México le mandaran el dinero de su departamento y de su coche que dejo para venderlo- dijo Magde poniendose al frente de Glimmer con los Brazos cruzados encima de su pecho.

- Vaya, entonces está buscando a un idiota que haga de padre- dijo imitando la postura de Magde –y tu ¿a dónde vas mocosa? –señalo a Flinch

-Me voy con Peeta

-¿Cómo rayos que te vaz? Estas loca o que? Piensa Flinch, usa el poco cerebro que dios te dio

- sabes que? eres una idiota, en vez de apoyar a tu hermano haces lo contrario, y sabes que? Estoy harta de ti, de tus malditos insultos, harta de que estes celosa de que yo si tenga una buena carrera, sin ofender Magde, pero sabes que, estas celosa de que yo he hecho lo que querido, sin que me importe lo que tú, o mis padres digan, mientras que tu, solo haces lo que los demás quieren que hagas, eres una maldita amargada Glimmer – Le grito Flinch

- Glim, de verdad debes dejar de decir tanta tontera junta, el quiere ser feliz, y eso es lo unico que deberia importante- dijo Finn, Glimmer lo miro de una forma que jamas la habia visto.

- No Finnick, las cosas que digo no son tonteras, es la verdad, y tu como mi esposo deberias apoyarme- dijo.

- No te apoyare cuando sabes que estas equivocada- Dijo Finncik Frunciendo el ceño.

- No estoy equivocada, eres un idiota sentimental, Maldigo el dia en que me case con un debilucho como tu- termino gritando, Finnick quedo en Shock, por lo que acaba de decir mi hermana.

- Es bueno saberlo- dijo caminando hacia las escaleras- Peeta, me esperas? ya no puedo estar mas aqui- desapareció subiendo las escaleras.

- yo tambien me largo no aguanto tanta mierda junta- dijo Magde, subiendo las escaleras.

- acabas de perder a tu marido, al gran amor de tu vida- dije secamente. Glimmer ni se movio.

- El volvera, siempre lo hace- dijo confiada, iba a salir de la casa, pero en eso mis padres bajaron las escaleras como locos, seguidos por Finnick y Magde ambos con unas maletas

- En unos dias recibiras los papeles del divorcio- dijo Finnick

-¡FLINCH MELLARK HEAVENSBEE! TU NO VAS A NINGUN LADO –grito mi padre

-Yo me voy cuando quiero, y eso es ahora –le dijo Flinch

-Si cruzas esa puerta, olvídate de que te sigamos pagándote esa estúpida carrera tuya –vi como mi hermana se le entristecían los ojos pero después su faceta cambio

-Esa estúpida carrera como tú le llamas, es mejor que la de la hueca de tu hija Glimmer, y ¿sabes qué? No me importa, conseguiré una beca, soy muy buena estudiante, aunque claro, lo sabrías si me prestaras atención, no me importa si tengo que trabajar, para pagarme mis estudios, así lo aré.

-Olvídate de que eres nuestra hija, al igual que todos ustedes –dijo mi padre mirándonos a todos.

-Siempre los he considerado como un par de extraños, hasta nunca Señores Mellark, -hizo una carabana hacia delante, al que yo sonreí - por cierto Glimmer, espero que no mueras sola y amargada –salio de la casa, y todos la seguimos, ya afuera, subimos las cosas al su camaro rojo de Finnick, vi como tambien salia Magde con dos Maletas gigantes, las metio en su bmw m5 azul, la mire alzando una ceja.

- Y tus zapatos?- pregunte divertido.

- Mañana mandare por ellos, pero ahora necesito saber si puedo pasar la noche contigo, mañana me entregan mi departamento y no tengo ganas de estar en un motel- dijo con una mueca.

- Yo tambien quisiera pasar la noche con ustedes, ya que Mañana ire a ver un departamento en Port Angeles- dijo sonriendo Finnick

-Este –dijo Flinch,- te cabe un alama mas verdad?

- jajajaj, Claro ningun Problema, siganme- dije sonriendo, es bueno saber que tengo unos hermanos que me apoyen en esto, manejamos hasta mi Departamento que se encontraba cerca de la clinica de Haymitch, creo que ire a buscar empleo ahi, tengo que tener un trabajo.

Bajamos las cosas, y nos adentramos al edificio, subimos hasta el ultimo piso, y llegamos al pethouse, era realmente grande, tiene 6 habitaciones medianas, 4 baños, una cocina, un comedor, una sala de estar. tambien tenia una terraza donde la vista es hermosa, mis hermanos quedaron encantados con mi pequeño departamento, nadie sabia de la existencia de mi departamento, lo compre hace unos meses, ya traia la idea de independisarme pero aun no queria dejar a mi madre, pero despues de lo de hoy creo que era hora, les mostre sus habitaciones, y mientras ellos se acomodaban, prepare algo de cenar. Mientras cenabamos Magde me conto que habia terminado con Gale, la razon dijo que habian discutido por que trato mal a Katniss y a ella tambien, por mas que trate de sacarle algo mas de informacion no dijo nada mas, dijo que no queria amargar la noche mas de lo que ya estaba.

El telefono de de Finnick no dejaba de sonar, al igual que el de Magde, Flinch saco su ordenador y busco universidades, les dije que queria decanzar, asi que me fui a mi habitacion, ordene mi ropa en mi closet, saque alguno de mis Cds y coloque uno para relajarme, saque mi pijama y me fui al baño, la ducha caliente relajo mis musculos, jamas habia estado tan tenso. Definitivamente hoy habia sido el peor dia de mi vida, por comentarios reguidos por el orgullo y los prejuicios destruyendo una familia completa. Me deje caer en la cama y fije mi vista en el techo blanco de mi habitacion, no podia dejar de pensar en las palabras de mis padres y en las de Glimmer, me dolieron, hicieron que mi corazon se rompiera al ver que no les importaba mi felicidad, sino el que diran. Pensando en como mi familia se habia separado por unos estupidos prejuicios, me quede dormido, mañana iria a ver a Haymitch, y luego buscaria a mi princesa y a mis campeones, por que son mios.

* * *

N/A:  
Hola, bueno no pude subirlo ayer viernes porque me surgio un problemilla, pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca :)  
Espero que les guste el capitulo que aclare el su duda el porque la fam. de Peeta no quiere Katniss, espero sus reviews y nos leemos el martes ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien he cambiado unas cosas respecto a la ya conocida fam, de Katniss, les menciono también, que la historia no es totalmente mía.**

* * *

**Pov Katniss.**

El despertador sono y de inmediato lo apague, los gemelos se vinieron a meterse en mi cama como a las 3 de la mañana, obviamente no he dormido nada, despues de lo de anoche llore hasta no poder mas y cuando cerraba los ojos, miles de pesadillas llegaban a mi mente.

Me levante y me fui a la habitacion de los gemelos, lleve las maletas a la sala, llame a una compañia de taxxi, me dijieron que en una hora estarian en mi puerta ya que eran de Port Angeles. Desperte a los peques y los meti al baño para bañarlos, les coloque sus uniformes se veian adorables, tan chiquitos y bien vestidos, le di desayuno y mientras ellos comian, me fuia al baño, me duche y me vesti, me coloque un pantalon de tela plomo, una linda camisa de color burdeo, calse unos botines negros de taco alto, me maquille tratando de que mis ojeras y la hinchazon no se vieran pero era imposible. Peine mi cabello con una trenza

Baje mis maletas y volvi a subir por los bolso del colegio de los peques, tome sus abrigos, gorros y guantes, pase por la habitacion que habia ocupado y saque mi abrigo y mi bufanda, mi bolso y mi bata, ser una madre de gemelos ayuda mucho a la hora de tomar varias cosas a la vez, baje con cuidado las escaleras, cuando estaba entrando a la cocina un bocinazo me aviso que el taxi ya estaba aqui. Sali y le dije al chofer si me podia ayudar con las maletas el asintio y me ayudo. Abrigue a los pequeños y luego me coloque mi bufanda blanca y mi abrigo negro, antes de salir, deje las llaves de la casa, las llaves del cadillac, y cinco mil dolares, dejando una nota.

_"ahi estan las llaves, y el dinero por estos dos dias... que seas feliz._

_Katniss"._

Subimos al taxi y primero fuimos al colegio, le dije al chofer que me esperara, , bajamos y fui a hablar con la directora, ella me presento a la que seria la maestra de mis gemelos, se llama Rue Silver, le di los utiles de los gemelos, obviamente multiplicado por dos, me despedi de mis angeles y ellos se fueron a su salon, suspire. Camine de vuelta al taxi, le pedi que me llevara a un Motel, llegamos al dichoso motel, era el mismo motel, el que me alojo un mes cuando nadie me apoyo, el chofer gentimente me ayudo con las maletas, le cancele el viaje y me encerre en la asquerosa habitacion, me sente en el borde de la cama, unas lagrimas salieron, me levante tome mi bolso y mi bata, sali, comence a caminar hacia la clinica, mientras me dirigia hacia la clinica, todos los recuerdos que habia enterrado surgieron, atormentando, me sentia sola, no tenia ganas de seguir, porque la vida se empeñaba a hacerme sentir miserable, ahora lo que mas me complicaba era que tenia que pasar la noche en ese maldito lugar con mi pequeños, Dios sabe que daria mi vida por mis pequeños, quisiera tomar mis cosas y largarme de nuevo a México, pero esta vez estaria huyendo y no le daria el gusto a la vida verme derrotada. Tengo que ser fuerte y luchar por mis hijos, ellos son lo unico que me importa.

Llegue a la clinica ya calmada, fui hasta la oficina de Haymitch, me presente con su secretaria, esta le aviso de mi presencia, me invito a pasar, suspire y entre, Alli dentras de una gran escritorio lleno de papeles y con una bata blanca estaba sentado Haymitch Abernathy, mi nuevo Jefe.

- ¡Buenos Días Katniss -dijo alegremente.

-¡Buenos Dias!- respondi tratando de contagiarme de su alegria.

- Bueno preciosa, aqui esta tu contrato, leelo, revisalo y dime si estas conforme con el salario, tambien hay un bono por los pequeños- dijo y comence a leer el documento que esta en mis manos, me sorprendio la suma mas el bono, todo sumaba el triple de lo que ganaba en México.

- Creo... creo que esta bien... pero tengo una duda, por que es indefinido- dije todavia asombrada, puede que este sea mi pequeño rayo de sol, despues de la tormenta de anoche.

- Si, yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar escapar a una psicologa tan buena- me dio una sonrisa yo se la devolvi.

- Gracias- dije sonriendo- dije firmando mi contrato, oficialmente soy una mas de la clinica de Haymitch Abernathy.

- Bienvenida- se acerco, me puse de pie y el me abrazo, por los hombros y Dios se sentia tan bien un abrazo sincero- Sabe que puedes confiar en mi cierto?-

- Si, muchas gracias, necesitaba mucho este abrazo- le dije cuando nos separamos- Es hora de que me valla ya que en unos minutos comenzaran mis consultas- sonrei

- Bien, pero no olvides cualquier cosa o problema no dudes en venir- acaricio mi mejilla.

- No te preocupes, cualquier cosa te dire-

Sali y fui a mi consulta, mi secretaria se presento, se llama Clove Abernathy y es sobrina de Haymitch, me entrego los expedientes de los que atenderia hoy, deje mi bolso a un costado del escritorio y me saque el abrigo y la bufanda, las colgué en el perchero, me coloque mi bata, me sente en la silla, mejor dicho me deje caer. A los 10 minutos llego mi primer paciente, es una niña de 15 años, que se llama Allison, por lo que dice en su expediente ha bajado sus notas, ella me conto de su vida, su familia y de su colegio, me conto entre lagrimas de que sus compañeros de clase la molestan. Le dije que fuera al baño para que se limpiara el rostro mientras yo hablaba con su madre, ella no sabia muy bien lo que pasaba asi que le relate lo que su hija me conto, le dije que mandaria un informe al Instituto Forks, ya que no permitiria un abuso de este tamaño. Luego en que Allison dejara mi consulta, llego mi siguiente paciente, La chica se llama Lauren, es una chica hermosa, rubia de ojos verdes, le costaba hablar, si yo le preguntaba algo ella respondia con monosilabos o no respondia, estaba retraida, como si no estuviera en esta habitacion, la cite para el jueves, ella habia venido sola por orden del colegio, anote en rojo que seria mi paciente prioritario.

Al fin habia terminado mi mañana aun faltaba para mi hora de Almuerzo, pero le dije a Clove que me avisara cualquier cosa ya que necesitaba un cafe, camine hasta la cafeteria con mi celular en mano y una pequeña libretita y un lapiz, compre un cafe cargado ya que necesitaba despejarme, la noche sin sueño me estaba pasando la cuenta. Me sente en una mesita alejada, deje mi cafe y busque en mi libreta el numero de mi agente de bienes Raices, marque y espere a que me contestara.

- Diga- contesto una voz ronca.

- Sr. Snow, habla con Katniss Everdeen, ayer fui a verlo y quisiera saber si tiene alguna casa amueblada para verla- dije, rogándole al cielo que me dijiera que si.

- Si, ahora la recuerdo, le tengo una mala noticia, vera las casas amuebladas estan disponible en tres semanas- las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos al pensar que mis hijos tendrian que pasar las noches en un mugroso cuarto de un motel- suspire sonoramente tratando de aguantar las lagriamas.

- No hay nada antes- pregunte.

- No, pero en cuanto salga una casa con las caracteristicas que usted me pidio la llamare- dijo, le respondi un ok y colgo. Las lagrimas ya corrian por mis mejillas.

Tape mi cara con ambas manos y comence a llorar, no aguantaba mas, necesitaba sacar el nudo que tenia en la garganta.

- Ahora que hago, no puedo mas, todo es tan dificil- dije amortiguando las palabras con mis manos.

- ¿Katniss?- escuche aquella atercipelada voz, saque mis manos de mi cara y limpie mi rostro antes de levantar mi vista, y al hacerlo vi un par de hermosos ojos azules- Peeta ¿Que haces aqui?- pregunte.

- Trabajo aqui- se sento a mi lado y me abrazo-Preciosa ¿que pasa?.

- Todo esta mal- llore con mas fuerza- no quiero que mis hijos vivan en un motel- senti el abrazo mas fuerte, tenia mi rostro escondido en su pecho.

- Katniss ¿como que en un motel?- me pregunto separandose de mi y me obligo a mirarlo.

- Si, ya no estoy con Gale, me fui está mañana- dije tratando de encontrar mi voz

- ¿porque?- pregunto secando mis lagrimas, le conte lo que paso con Gale, el frunció el ceño- Nada de moteles, te vas conmigo, no voy a permitir que ni tu ni los chicos pasen la noche en un motel y no acepto un no por respuesta- Dijo serio.

- Pero...- el me corto.

- Nada de peros, te dije que no estas sola, asi que ya lo sabes te vienes conmigo- sonrio, le devolvi la sonrisa, me acerque y lo bese, el respondio al beso, jamas habia pensado que seria yo la que tomara la iniciativa, cuando el aire nos falto nos separamos y dejo su frente junto a la mia- Y ¿ese beso?- pregunto sonriendo.

- Gracias- sonrei y me sonrojo, como una abofetaba llego a mi mente la imagen de mis hijos- Los gemelos, nos vemos luego- dije y sali casi corriendo, bueno con los tacos que andaba no podía hacer gran cosa. El me alcanzo sin problema.

- Vamos yo te llevo- agarro mi mano y caminamos hasta su coche, su flamante Volvo Negro.

Manejo hasta el colegio de los gemelos, el me conto que ya no estaba en su casa ya que descubrio el porque Plutarch no me habia contratado, claramente yo estaba en lo cierto, me senti realmente culpable por eso, pero el me tranquilizo diciendome que tarde o temprano se venia venir, ya sea conmigo o con otra persona.

- Tranquila, no es tu culpa, es culpa de sus malditos Prejuicios- dijo tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Suspire, tambien me conto lo de Magde, tendria que hablar con ella para saber que fue lo que paso, tambien me dijo lo de Finnick, jamas imagine que Glimmer que se veia tan dulce fuera tan cruel, también me dijo lo Flinch. Llegamos al colegio y bajamos a esperar a los chicos, no me habia dado cuenta de que aun llevaba la bata, muchas de las otras madres se quedaban mirando a Peeta pero el solo miraba al frente, paso un brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el, lo mire y el sonrio y se encogio de Hombros cuando escuche un "MAMI", de parte de mis gemelos, quienes venian corriendo me agache para quedar a su altura y ambos me abrazaron, luego miraron a Peeta, para despues mirarse entre ellos y lanzarse literalmete a los brazos de Peeta, el los recibio con una sonrisa.

Nos subimos a su coche y como no tenia sillas para mis bebes, me sente atras con ellos, mi angeles no dejaban de hablar de sus clase, de los niños que conocieron, Peeta miraba por el espejo del retrovisor con una amplia sonrisa. Cuando llegamos bajamos, los bolso de los niños los dejamos en el coche de Peeta ya que nos iriamos con el. Dejamos a los gemelos en la guarderia, ellos no querían, pero les dije que despues iriamos a la casa de Peeta, ellos aceptaron sonriendo. Peeta me acompaño hasta mi consulta, lo invite a pasar.

- Dime ¿desde cuando trabajas con Haymitch?- pregunte cuando estabamos sentados en el sofa de cuero color Blanco.

- Desde hoy- me dio una sonrisa - despues de la discusion le dije a Plutarch que eso lo tomara como renuncia, creo que no le gusto ya que, antes de encontrarte en la cafeteria, me llamo para reclamarme, algunos de mis pacientes se enteraron y decidieron seguirme.

- Lamento que te hayas peleado con tu familia por mi- dije agachando la cabeza.

- Katniss, no es tu culpa eso ya lo hablamos, asi nada de sentirse mal- levanto mi cabeza y acuno mi rostro- nada es tu culpa- dijo y se acerco a besarme, no puedo negar que sus labios me traen loca, son como una droga para mi. Nuestros labios se amoldaban al otro en una danza unica. el toque de la puerto hizo que nos separar, el fruncio el ceño y yo sonrei.

- pase- dije mientras me ponia de pie y me dirigia a mi escritorio. Clove asomo la cabeza.

- Dra. Everdeen su paciente de las tres ya llego- miro a Peeta- Haymitch lo necesita en su oficina- termino.

- Gracias- cerro la puerta, Peeta camino hasta llegar a mi lado.

- Nos vemos en un par de horas- acerco su rostro al mio y me beso.

- Nos vemos- dije cuando el se separo, camino hasta la puerta y salio. Suspire, mi corazon parecia que estuviera corriendo una maraton.

Le dije a Clove que hiciera pasar a mi paciente, por la puerta entro un chico de no mas de 10 años, me miro desconfiado, Mire su Expediente su nombre era Seneca Crane, lo salude y el sonrio, hablamos un buen rato de lo que a el le gustaba y de su colegio, me fije que habia bajado las notas, le pregunte el porque y se sonrojo. El tiempo se acabo y lo cite para el jueves en la tarde. Cuando Seneca dejo mi consulta, Clove hizo pasar a mi siguiente paciente, era una mujer de unos 25 años, estaba totalmente depresiva, su termino de relacion, le afecto mas de la cuenta hasta el punto de que se quiso quitar la vida, le recete unos antodepresivos, la cite para el viernes. Asi paso mi primer dia en la clinica, en un pequeño descanzo que tuve entre paciente y paciente, llame a la automotora para saber si hoy podia ir a comprar el coche que queria, me dijieron que podia ir hasta las 8 de la noche. Agradeci y colge, estaba feliz algo hoy me habia salido bien.

Mi dia termino y yo estaba realmente cansanda, fui hasta la guarderia y vi a mis pequeños que conversaban secretamente, me acerque a ellos en silencio para escuchar lo que decian.

- ¿Pero y si le preguntamos?- le dijo Ian.

- Si creo que si, mejor le preguntamos- le respondio Ale

- Pero no le digamos a mama- susurro Ian.

- pero y si ella se enoja por lo que le preguntamos a El- dijo Ale, me di cuenta de que hablaban de Peeta, pero por que no decian su nombre? Me aleje y los llame, ellos corrieron hacia mi y abrazaron mis piernas, salimos de alli y nos encontramos con Peeta, los gemelos sonrieron como lo hace el gato de alicia en el pais de las maravillas.

- Vamos- dijo Peeta.

- Necesito pedirte un favor- le comente a Peeta cuando íbamos caminando hasta su coche.

- Dime- dijo abriendo la puerta trasera, los gemelos se subieron y se acomodaron.

- Tengo que ir a la automotora, ya que comprare un auto ¿tu me puedes ir a dejar hasta alla?- pregunte.

- Claro, no hay ningun problema, ahora sube para que nos vallamos a casa- dijo sonriendo, subi y el cerro la puerta, comenzo a manejar rumbo hasta su casa, llegamos a un Edificio muy bonito, bajamos del coche y tomamos el ascensor, subimos hasta el ultimo piso, cuando salimos del ascensor, Peeta abrio la unica puerta que se encontraba alli, nos invito a pasar, y literalmente mi boca se abrio hasta el suelo, era un gran Pethouse, alli en la sala estaban Magde y Finnick, quienes me saludaron y tambien a mi pequeños, ellos fuerony se sentaron en los comodos sofas, saludaron a Finnick y a Magde. Peeta me mostro las habitaciones, los baños y la cocina.

- Magde, ¿dónde está Flinch? –Pregunto Peeta

-Se fue temprano a la universidad, y después hablo, para decirme que había conseguido una beca del 75% y que iría a buscar trabajo después.

-Bien, bueno puedes ver a los pequeños mientras acompaño a Katniss a la automotora -pregunto Peeta

- Si claro no hay problema, luego de que llegues voy a mi nuevo Departamento, que es se encuentra en el piso de Abajo, tal vez Flinch se venga conmigo- dijo emocionada.

- Magde, despues de que vuelva puedo hablar contigo?- pregunte.

- Claro, yo te espero- me sonrio.

- Bueno, para la felicidad tuya hermano mio, mi departamento esta al lado del de Magde, el de Port Angeles lo vendieron asi que me quede con el del piso de abajo- dijo un muy sonriente Finnick

- Vaya, pero si me es imposible sacarmelos de encima- dijo Peeta sonriendo.

- Niños- los llame y ellos me miraron- yo voy a salir pero vuelvo pronto, no hagan nada de travesuras, háganle caso a Magde y a Finnick ¿ok?- pregunte.

- Si, mama- dijieron a coro , eso causo que todos estallaran en risas.

Salimos del departamento de Peeta y subimos al coche y comenzo a manejar hacia la automotora, ibamos en un completo silencio, pero no era incomodo, cuando llegamos, me ayudo a bajar, y nos adentramos en la automotora, una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios cuando vi que el coche que queria seguia alli, hable con la vendedora que me atendio ayer, le dije que iba a comprar el coche ella asintio con una sonrisa, mientras ella hacia los papeles, fui hasta un cajero, saque el dinero que necesitaba, cuando volvi, la tipa practicamente estaba encima de Peeta, fingi una tos y ella avergonzada me miro, le di el dinero mientras yo firmaba los papeles, Peeta, no podia cerrar la boca cuando la chica me dio las llaves y me llevo hasta mi nuevo coche, me compre un Dodge Changer srt8 Negro,desde que lo vi me enamore, cuando estaba apunto de subir me gire hasta donde estaba Peeta.

- acompañame a buscar mis cosas al motel- le dije, el sonrio.

- Me encanta tu nuevo auto Lastima que no lo vallas a usar- dijo y se subio a su coche, no entendi mucho, maneje hasta el motel, Peeta me siguio, llegamos y me ayudo a salir de mi coche, mañana iria a comprar las sillitas, fuimos hasta el cuarto y sacamos las cosas. El coloco dos en su auto y las otras dos maletas en mi coche. Pague la cuenta y entregue la llave. Fuimos hasta el departamento de Peeta, cuando llegamos el me entrego un juego de llaves de su departamento, cuando estramos al depto. mis hijos estaban jugando con Flicnh y Finnick,mientras Magde se reía de ellos.

Cenamos y acoste a los pequeños, no tenian tareas por ser su primer dia asi que lo acoste en una de las habitaciones, se veian chistosos acostados en una cama King. Ellos al instante se quedaron dormidos. Sali y converse con Magde, me conto lo que paso despues de que yo saliera del despacho de Gale, le dije que lo lamentaba, ella dijo que no lo hiciera ya que Gale tiene toda la culpa, tambien me dijo que podia contar con ella para lo que sea incluso cuidar a los gemelos. Luego de que Flinch nos contara su fía, ella junto Magde y Finnick bajaron a sus respectivos departamentos. Me fui a dormir, obviamente despidiendome efusivamente de Peeta, ocupe una habitacion a un lado de la de mis hijos. Esta noche realmente podia descanzar, mis hijos no estaban durmiendo en mugroso cuarto de un motel, me gane cuatro amigos: Magde, Flinch, Finnick y Haymitch, tambien el apoyo incondicional de una persona que me derrumbando las fortalezas que habia construido para que no lastimaran mi corazon, creo que despues de todo me podria dar una oportunidad con Peeta. Me cambie y me acoste en la gran cama, cuando estaba apunto de cerrar mis ojos mi telefono sono, era de la clinica, Lauren, una de mis pacientes colapso y no reacciona, no quiere hablar con nadie que no sea yo, me volvi a cambiar pero esta vez me puse unos jeans unas botas bajas una camiseta cruzasa en el pecho de color negro me coloque mi abrigo y tome mi bata, mis llaves las del coche y las del departamento.

- Peeta- toque la puerta de su habitacion.

- pasa- dijo, abri y ahi estaba sentado en la cama leyendo unos papeles.- Katniss que pasa- pregunto y se acerco a mi.

- Tengo que ir a la clinica, una paciente tuvo un colpaso y no quiere hablar con nadie que no sea yo, asi que tengo que ir- dije.

- Oh, bueno anda yo cuido a los chicos- sonrió y me beso- suerte.

- Vuelvo pronto- lo volvi a besar, sali del departamento, y me diriji a la clinica, hoy empezando mi dia, pense que tendria que dormir en un motel, pero gracias a un angel puedo estar tranquila ya que mis hijos estan en una habitacion decente, calentitos, espero que no se asusten cuando no me vean en la cama. Suspire, ahora se con seguridad que ya nada no nadie me destruira, nadie me quitara la felicidad por la cual estoy dispuesta a tener al lado de Peeta y de mis hijos.

* * *

N/A:  
Les gusto? bueno aqui el ifn de otro cap. espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews, y si les gusto algo, o no les gusto, porfas no duden en decírmelo. Bueno hasta el viernes :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien he cambiado unas cosas respecto a la ya conocida fam, de Katniss, les menciono también, que la historia no es totalmente mía.**

* * *

**Pov Peeta.**

Katniss salio hacia la clínica, espero que llegue bien ya que es muy tarde, me quede viendo unos expedientes de unos niños que tienen los mismos síntomas pero no sabemos su enfermedad, los estaba leyendo una y otra vez hasta que escuche una puerta abrirse, deje lo que estaba haciendo y preste atención a los sonidos.

- Ian no hagas tanto ruido- escuche que le decía Ale.

- Oye, mama no esta- dijo Ian.

Salí de mi habitación sin hacer ruidos, los mire desde la puerta no se han percatado de mi presencia

- Como que no esta?- pregunto Ale, poniéndose de puntitas para mirar la cama.

- Mama nos dejos- dijo tristemente, vi como Ale lo abrazaba para que no llorara.

- ¿Que pasa chicos?- dije acercándome a ellos. Los dos me miraron e intercambiaron miradas.

- Mama no esta- dijo Ale, apuntando la cama.

- Tuvo que ir a la clínica ya que surgió una emergencia- me agache hasta quedar a su altura- volvera pronto, si quieren pueden dormir en mi cama. Se volvieron a mirar de manera rara.

- Si- dijieron y salieron corriendo a mi habitación, se subieron a mi cama y se acomodaron, saque los expedientes y me acosté a su lado.

- Bueno ahora a dormir- le dije.

- Buenas noches p...- dijo Ian pero Ale lo corto.

- Todavía no- dijo llevando su pequeño dedo indice a su boca- Buenas noches- me sonrió.

- Buenas noches Campeones- bese sus frente y cerraron sus ojitos, apague la luz de la mesita de noche y me acomode en mi cama, creo que me acostumbrare a esto, pero que es lo que me iba a decir Ian?, me diría papá?, no, no puede ser, si es así seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra. Me quede dormido pensando en esa posibilidad de que los gemelos me vieran como su padre.

* * *

**Pov Katniss.**

Sali lo mas rapido que pude, maneje con cuidado ya que el piso estaba mojado a causa de una leve llovizna, no quería tener un accidente y menos en mi coche nuevo, llegue al estacionamiento de la clínica, puse la alarma a mi coche y salí corriendo hacia emergencias, increíblemente me había demorado 5 minutos, mientras me acercaba a Emergencias, escuchaba los gritos de una chica que supuse que seria Lauren, me puse mi bata y mi abrigo lo deje en recepcion.

- Gracias al cielo que llegas, perdon por sacarte de la cama, pero esto es una emergencia- Dijo Haymitch saludandome.

- No hay problema, para esto nos preparamos o no?- dije sonriendo.

- Vamos, la chica no quiere nada con nadie y ha mencionado tu nombre varias veces, ni siquiera a su madre le permite que se acerque- Dijo Haymitch llevandome a la sala donde estaba Lauren, cuando llegamos, la chica estaba sentada en un ricon, su madre lloraba ya que su hija no queria que la ayudara, la chica se mecia hacia adelante y hacia atras.

- No te acerques, dejame- repetia una y otra vez.

- Lauren- la llame para que me mirara- tranquila pequeña, nadie te hara daño, me acerque, vamos levante- dije cuando llegue a su lado y le extendi mi mano para que se levantara. Ella tomo mi mano y se levanto, al estar de pie se lanzo a mis brazos.

- No dejes que se acerque, no dejes que me toque- eso fue lo que detono lo que sospechaba, la violaron. Dios ayudame para poder ayudarla, pensé mientras la llevaba a su camilla.

Le pedi a su madre que me dejara sola con la chica, ella asintio y salio junto con Haymitch. Me sente a los pies de la cama, Lauren lloraba desconsolada.

- Pequeña, me diras que es lo que te pasa?- pregunte, aun sabiendo, necesitaba que ella se desahogara.

- Fui violada- dijo y comenzo a llorar. Llame a la enfermera para le administrara un calmante, cuando la enfermera termino, Lauren ya esta dormida. Sali para hablar con su madre.

- Señora Mallory- llame a la mujer que estaba sentada en la sala de espera.

- Dígame doctora- dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Me podria decir que paso, para que Lauren se pusiera asi?- pregunte.

- Estabamos cenando, y le dije que iriamos al psicologo del Hospital, ya que encontraba que usted era muy joven, y al escuchar eso, comenzamos a discutir, ella no queria, pero le dije que era una decisión tomada, ella se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto, fue tiempo después cuando comenzó a gritar y a llorar, no se dio cuenta cuando la traia a la clinica ya que era su nombre que repetia una y otra vez, cuando llegamos no dejo que nadie se le acercara incluso a mi- termino llorando.

- Tranquilícese, acompáñeme a mi consulta, necesitamos hablar en privado- me siguio, tome mis cosas de la recepción les dije que en cuanto despertara me avisaran y nos dirigimos a mi consulta, abri la puerta y la invite a pasar, ella paso y se sento en una de las sillas, suspire y después de colgar mi abrigo en el perchero me fui a sentar en mi silla, Gracias al Cielo esta el expediente de Lauren en mi escritorio.

- Veamos- dije revisando los papeles de Lauren- Ella vio a un Psicologo en el Hospital?- le pregunte.

- Si, hace unos meses ya que no queria comer, asi que la lleve al Psicólogo, pasaron los meses, a decir verdad unos tres o cuatros, después ella me dijo que no queria ir mas, asi llame para saber si tenían una Psicóloga por petición de mi niña, ella no quería ver un Psicólogo- dijo tranquilamente.

- Noto algun cambio cuando, ¿cuando veía a este psicólogo?- pregunte.

- Si, ella comenzó a estar mas retraída, no hablaba, ella tenia un novio, pero se alejo de todos, varias veces se escapaba del colegio y llegaba a la casa a encerrarse en su cuarto.- Dijo pensando.

- Señora le tengo que decir que su hija fue violada- añadi- y me temo que no solo una vez, si no varias, esa es la causa del colapso que tuvo Lauren, el rechazo evidente que tiene hacia el Psicólogo del Hospital me da a pensar que el es el abusador- el rostro de la mujer se desfiguro, no podia creer lo que le estaba diciendo, tal fue el impacto que se desmayo. Llame para me me mandara una camilla y un par de enfermeros, la llevaron a una sala, mientras iba a la cafetería donde estaba Haymitch. Me senté en su mesa.

- Ya se la causa del colapso de Lauren- dije el levanto la vista y me miro confundido.

- La chica que trajeron fue violada- dije seriamente, Haymitch abrio los ojos como platos.

- Estas Segura?- pregunto.

- Si aqui esta el expediente, ella fue tratada por un Psicólogo en el Hospital por una anorexia, después de esas visitas la chica cambio, termino su relación con su novio, no habla, pareciera que esta en su propia burbuja- tome aire- Ella me confeso cuando saliste con la mama de la habitación.

- Bueno si es así, hay que llamar a las autoridades- dijo poniéndose de pie- Ve a ver a la chica, para que te cuente lo que paso, te aviso cuando llegue los oficiales- comenzamos a caminar.

- Necesitare una ginecóloga, preferible una mujer, me gustaria que mandaras a la mejor- le dije, el paso su brazo por mis hombros y sonrio.

- Veo que no me equivoque en contratarte, sin duda eres la mejor- se echo a reir, yo lo segui. El fue a su oficina y yo baje a emergencias donde estaba Lauren, entre a su habitacion y estaba apunto de despertarse. Me sente en unos de los silloncitos, ella abrio los ojos y me busco a alguien por la habitacion, cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi sonrio.

- Hola- salude.

- Hola- sonrio sin lugar a dudas es una chica hermosa- Supongo que hablo con mi madre- Pregunto sentandose en la cama.

- Asi es, ella esta en una habitación ya que por la noticia se desmayo, pero no te preocupes ella esta bien- la tranquilice- Ahora, necesito que me cuentes que paso, para asi ayudarte, necesitamos que el que te hiso esto tenga su castigo.- ella asintio.

Comenzó a relatarme todo desde la primera cita que tuvo con el dichoso Psicólogo, su Nombre era Brutus, la tenia bajo amenaza si decia algo, en cada sesión que tenían el las utilizaba para abusar de ella, termino llorando, llame a una enfermera y volvio a ponerle un calmante, en cuanto se durmio entro Haymitch con una Ginecologa, su nombre era Coin, reviso a Lauren con supervision mia, Haymitcj dejo la habitacion para mayor privacidad y efectivamente habia sido abusada, Coin sugirio examenes para descartar alguna enfermedad venerea, y tambien por un posible embarazo. Los oficiales llegaron y me tomaron mi declaracion, luego fuimos hasta la habitacion de la madre de la chica y ella conto lo que sabia, cuando Lauren se desperto, le conto a una oficial lo sucedido, siempre en presencia mia.

El Jefe de la policia decidio tomar detenido de inmediato al Psicologo, yo queria verlo, Haymitch me acompaño, fuimos en la patrulla, cuando llegamos fuimos directo a hablar con Plutarch, mientras otros dos oficiales buscarían al Psicologo, entramos a la oficina de Plutarch, ahi estaba sentado en su imponente silla, frente a el, había un hombre.

- ¿Que demonios haces aqui Haymitch?- dijo cuando lo vio

- créeme que no es muy grato venir aquí, solo he venido para ver con mis propios ojos que se haga justicia- dijo y Plutarch se tenso.

- Brutus, por favor esperame afuera- le dijo al tipo que estaba delante suyo.

- No, creo que el se tiene que quedar- dije con la frente en algo.

- Dr. Mellark- saludo el jefe de Policia.

- Jefe- devolvio el saludo.

- creo que el no puede ir a ningun lado. Señor Brutus queda detenido por Violación en reiteradas ocasiones a una menor de edad...- les dijo sus derechos mientras le ponia las esposas. Plutarch me miro.

- Valla pero si es la arribista, veo que trabajas para este don nadie- apunto a Haymitch- gracias a ti, mi hijo se fue- me recrimino.

- No y eso lo sabes, tu y tu familia hicieron que el tomara es decisión en vez de apoyarlo, le reprocharon que sintiera algo por mi- tome aire- pero hoy no estoy aqui para escuchar tus idioteces, si no ver como se llevan a este cerdo- mire a Brutus quien me miro.

- Espero que con esto no se vea afectada tu reputación- dijo Haymitch.

- La pagaras caro, Haymitch, igual tu, Mujerzuela barata- me acerque a el y le di una cachetada que hasta mi me dolio, le iba a dar otra pero Haymitch me tomo por la cintura y me alejo. Salimos del hospital, un coche patrulla nos esperaba para llevarnos a la clinica, cuando llegamos nos despedimos y fui a ver a Lauren, estaba mejor, cambie la hora de su cita del día jueves, que era en la tarde, la pase para en la mañana. Me quede pensando cual seria la razon por la cual Haymitch y Plutarch no se llevan. Le preguntaria a Peeta.

Le dije que me iría, pero que me llamara cualquier cosa, fui por mi cosas, cerre mi consulta y baje, cuando llegue a la recepcion, me encontre con Haymitch, me dijo que casualmente Brutus estaba dando su Renuncia a las 5 de la mañana que conveniente, pregunte si habia abusado de mas chicas, pero hasta ahora, Lauren es la única. Fui hasta mi coche y maneje de vuelta al departamento de Peeta, cuando llegue escuche unos cuchicheos, entre calladita, me fije que mis gemelos estaban sentados en la sala conversando.

- ¿Que hacen despiertos a esta hora?- pregunte haciéndoles saltar del susto.

- Mami- gritaron.

En eso salio un muy despeinado Peeta, asustados, cuando lo vi cai en el sofa muerta de la risa, los gemelos tambien, el se enojo y comenzo a hacernos cosquillas, cuando Peeta, paro de hacernos cosquillas, decidimos tomar desayuno, ya que eran las 6 de la mañana, tendria tiempo en arreglar a los chicos para el colegio. Peeta me pregunto como me habia ido y le dije que despues le contaria. El acepto. Mientras tomabamos desayuno miraba a mis hijos riendo y habando con Peeta me pregunto que hubiera pasado si Peeta fuera el verdadero padre de mis hijos, si lo hubiera conocido antes, pero deseche mi ultimo pensamiento, ya que de ser asi hoy no tendría a mi lados a mis hijos.

* * *

**_N/A:_**  
**_hola espero que les haya gustado el cap. Bueno se que no actualize este fin, pero la verdad es que estuve muy ocupada, lo lamento, pero ya he salido de vacaciones a si que tendre mas tiempo libro para actualizar como es debido. Un Saludo a todos y nos leemos el viernes._**  
**_(bueno si no si no se acaba el mundo claro XD )_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien he cambiado unas cosas respecto a la ya conocida fam, de Katniss, les menciono también, que la historia no es totalmente mía.**

**Pov Katniss.**

Despues de que terminamos de desayunar, arregle a los chicos, mientras estaba con los gemelos, Peeta se preparaba para la clinica, el tenia medio turno, trabajaba hasta la una de la tarde. Bajamos todos juntos, Peeta se fue pero antes se despidio de los chicos y luego de mi. Hoy era mi dia libre y lo agradecia ya que la noche anterior me la pase en la clínica ayudando a Lauren. Tambien tenia que averiguar la razon de la rivalidad de Haymitch y Plutarch, en vez de preguntarle a Peeta le preguntare directamente a Haymitch

- Hasta la tarde- dijo y se acerco a besarme, yo no me opuse ya que decidi no negar lo que Peeta me hace sentir.

- Ves- escuche como le decia Ian a Ale.

- Si es verdad- Le respondio Ale.

- Peeta los niños- logre decir una vez cuando nos separamos.

- Lo siento- sonrio - Hagan todos los deberes- le dijo y se subio a su volvo.

Nosotros nos fuimos a mi coche, acomode a los chico y les coloque el cinturon de seguridad, hoy compraría las sillas para mis angeles, durante el camino hacia el colegio mis hijos me miraban y sonreian, luego intercambiaban miradas, cuando llegamos los ayude a bajar y se despidieron de mi, cuando ya estuvieron bastantes lejos de mi, comenzaron a hablar, hoy si o si sabria que se traen entre manos estos pequeños diablillos.

Maneje hacia la clinica para ir a ver a Lauren y hablar con la Ginecologa con respecto a los examenes, cuando llegue la recepcionista me saludo muy amablemente, le pregunte por Lauren y me digo que la habian cambiado de habitacion. subi hasta el piso donde estaba, cuando llegue busque la habitacion, cuando llegue su madre estaba sentada en uno de los sillones y Lauren estaba sentada mirando la television, estaban dando las noticias, me llamo la atencion que nombraron el hospital, hablaban de la violacion de Lauren pero en ningun momento se revelo quien era la chica. Como se habra infiltrado la noticia?. Creo que las noticias en este pueblo vuelan, me alegra que no dijieran nada de mi o de la clinica.

Salude a la señora Mallory quien no paraba de agradecerme por lo que habia echo, Lauren tambien, me dijo que se sentia mejor, la ginecologa llego al saber que yo estaba alli, su cara seria la delato, Lauren estaba embarazada de ese cerdo. La ginecologa me dio los examenes para que yo le diera la noticia. Con el mayor cuidado que podia le di la noticia, ella comenzo a llorar, pero se tranquilizo de inmediato, le pregute que decision tomaba, en estos casos se podria optar por el aborto con la pastilla del dia despues, o darlo en adopcion, tambien si ella queria podia quedarse con el bebe. Ella ni siquiera miro a su madre, dijo que se quedaria con el bebe, me comprometi a ayudarla. Ella sonrio. Me despedi y me fui al departamento, la noche en vela, me estaba pasando la factura.

Me deje caer en la cama, puse la alarma para ir a buscar a mis pequeños al colegio. Demasiado pronto sonó la alarma del despertador, me gire y de un golpe certero apague el aparato, me levante y me meti al baño, abri la llave y sali a buscar mi neceser, volvi al baño, me desvesti y me meti debajo del choro de agua, el agua caliente sobre mi espalda me relajo de tal manera que por poco me quedo dormida. Corte el agua y me envolvi en una toalla, sali y busque mi ropa, me coloque unos Jeans Azules, una camida acuadrille gris, y me calse mis inseparables zapatillas, era un descanso. No me maquille, solo cepille mi cabello tome mis llaves, las del departamento y la del coche y sali a buscar a mis pequeños.

Llegue al colegio y baje para esperarlos.

- Mami- gritaron mis peques, me abrazaron- Y...- dijo ALE mirando a Ian, pero el solo movió su cabecita negativamente, algo se tren entre manos estos angelitos.

- bueno vamos a casa, para que comamos algo y nos vallamos a centro comercial- dije y ella asintieron, los subi al coche y les coloque el cinturo. El camino al departamento, fue silencioso cosa rara. Lo deje pasar. Llegamos y baje a los pequeños, subimos y entramos al departamento, mientras ellos dejaban sus cosas en su habitacion yo fui hasta la cocina para preparar algo para comer, Decidi hacer algo facil, Pasta a la boloñesa, mis angeles aparecieron cambiados de ropa los ayude a sentarse en el desayunador y les coloque un plato a cada uno, estabamos por empezar a comer cuando llego Peeta, Le servi un plato, Comimos, el insistio en ir con Nosotros, y viendo que mis hijos tambien querian que viniera, acepte.

Deje los trastos en el lava-vajillas y tome los abrigos de mis pequeños y el mio, bajamos y subimos al volvo de Peeta. Aparco y nos adentramos, por peticion de Peeta no pasamos ni cerca de la tienda de su hermana. Fuimos hasta una tienda de niños, Peeta insistio en comprar cosas para adornar la habitacion de los pequeños.

- Peeta no es necesario, solo seran tres semanas- dije.

- No, quiero hacerlo y cuando compre tu casa te puedes llevara las cosas- sorio

- Esta bien- suspire derrotada.

Compro dos camas,dos escritorios, frazadas, sabanas, cobertores de los dibujos animados que los chicos querian, tambien les compro jugetes, pelotas y todo cuanto se le ocurria, cuando fue a pagar y la cajera le dio la boleta la arrugo y guardo para que a mi no me diera un ataque, las cosas llegarian hoy por la tarde. Cuando acabamos fuimos a una de las tiendas para comprarle ropa a los niños y para mi. Cuando terminamos llevamos las cosas al coche y volvimos ya que los chicos querian comer helados.

- Buenos de que sabor los quieren- pregunto Peeta mirándonos.

- yo quiero de chocolate- dijo Ale.

- Yo tambien- dijo Ian.

- Y tu?- me pregunto.

- Yo quiero de fresas- sonrei, Peeta se acerco y beso la comisura de mis labios, levante una de mis cejas y este sonrio ampliamente, se giro para mirar a la vendedora.

- Entonces seria dos de chocolate, unos de Fresas y otro de Vainilla- le dijo a la vendedora.

- Mami- tiro de mi mano Ale.

- dime cariño- lo mire, y me agache hasta quedar a su altura.

- Quiero ir al baño- dijo sonrojándose.

- Ian quieres ir al baño- le pregunte pero en vez de mirarme a mi, miro a Ale. Estos se traen algo entre manos.

- Nop, no quiero- dijo nego con la cabeza mirando como hacían los helados.

- Voy y Vuelvo- le dije a Peeta, este asintió. caminamos hasta llegar al baño.

Le estaba lavando las manos cuando mi pequeño hablo. Lo tenia sentado en el lavamanos.

- Mami tu quiere a... mmm... a Peeta? - pregunto dudando mirando sus pequeñas manos.

- Si lo quiero mucho- dije sonrojándome violentamente.

- Nos quieres a mi y a Ian?- pregunto de nuevo. Levanto su mirada.

- Los amo con todo mi corazon- le dije acariciando su mejilla. Comenzamos a caminar hacia las mesas.

- Nos dejarias tener un perrito?- pregunto haciendo un puchero a lo lejos vi a Peeta hablar con Ian, tambien estaria siendo bombardeado por las preguntas de mis pequeños.

- Si, pero tambien deberias preguntarle a Peeta- mire a mi pequeño que tenia una sorisa tipica cuando hace una travesura. Llegue a la mesa donde estaban Peeta e Ian, me quede helada en mi puesto cuando Ian le hizo es pregunta a Peeta.

**Pov Peeta.**

Vi como Katniss se alejaba con Ale tomado de la mano, Ian me miraba divertido, la vendedora me dio los cuatro vasitos de helados, encontramos una mesa, deje los helados en la mesa y ayude a Ian a sentarse frente a mi, me senté y le di su helado, me miro y sonrio.

- Em... tu quieres a mi mama?- pregunto Ian dudando mirando su helado.

- Si la quiero mucho- le dije y el levanto la vista.

- Nos quieres a mi y a Ale?- volvio a preguntar. Me miro intensamente.

- Si los quiero mucho- conteste sonrei.

- Nos dejarias tener un perrito?- pregunto haciendo un puchero. Creo que tendre que hacerme inmune a ese puchero me podria traer problemas con Katniss.

- Si, pero tambien tienes que preguntarle a tu mama- le dije, el sonrio como si fuera un gato que se comio un pajarito.

- Eres nuestro padre?- pregunto, me atore con el helado. Me miro esperando mi respuesta. Mire a mi lado y ahi de pie estaba Katniss, de la mano con Ale quien sonreia igual que Ian,

- Es... este...- tartamudeo Katniss sentandose al frente de mi y Ale se sento a mi lado, quien no debaja de mirarme igual que su hermano- El...- La corte antes de que siguiera hablando.

- Si, soy su padre. -sonrei y Katniss abrio su boca para hablar, negue con mi cabeza y ella cerro su boquita.

- Entonces te podemos decir papa?- pregunto muy ilusionado Ale

- Si pueden llamarme papá- dije Feliz. Ian se bajo de su asiento y vino para abrazarme, lo mismo hizo Evan pero este se subió a la silla y se colgó de mi cuello. Ian volvio a su asiento y Ale se sento a comer su helado.

- Ves que tenia razon- dijo Ian.

- Si, el es- dijo en un susurro el sonrio, mire a Katniss quien tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, estire mi mano y tome la suya, ella me miro y sonrio.

Comimos nuestros helados y nos fuimos a casa, los chicos no se cansaban de llamarme papa, yo solo sonreia, Katniss me miraba con sus ojitos critalizados a causa de las lagrimas. Cuando llegamos al departamento, bajamos las cosas y las subimos, las dejamos en la habitacion de Katniss, mientras las demas cosas llegaban, hicimos tiempo ayudando a los pequeños a hacer sus deberes, cuando terminamos Katniss les dijo que fueran a guardar las cosas en sus bolsos. Cuando los niños salieron de la sala Katniss me miro.

- No tenias que hacerlo- dijo en un susurro.

- Lo hice porque los quiero como míos, son mis hijos- dije seguro.

- algun dia ellos sabran la verdad- dijo y una lagrima salio.

- para ese dia estaran grandes y sabran comprender, no me niegues el placer de ser padre- me acerque y acune su rostro en mis manos.

- No podria- dijo y acorto la distancia, la bese, Dios estos labios me vuelven locos.

- wuacala- dijieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. sonrei y Katniss se sonrojo, acaricie su mejilla.

Tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir, eran de la tienda, dejaron las cosas en la sala, firme el recibo y ellos se fueron, fuimos hasta la habitacion y desarmamos la cama King, la sacamos al pasillo y fuimos por las camas individuales de los chicos. Pasamos lo que queda del dia arreglando la habitacion de mis hijos, porque eso son, son mis hijos, porque lo son, son mis hijos aunque no llevan mi sangre, ese es un pequeño detalle, el otro es el apellido pero para eso, Katniss primero se convertiria en mi esposa. Hoy sin duda ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Cuando terminamos la habitacion, pedimos unas pizzas y llamamos a Flinch, Magde y Finnick para que vinieran a comer con nosotros, antes de que comiéramos hablamos con mis hermanos, y les contamos que los chicos me llamaban papa, ellos se alegraron, cuando comiamos mis hijos, que bien suena, mis hijos les preguntaron a mis hermanos si les podian decir tios ya que eran mis hermanos. Sonrei, mis ellos estaban felices ya que tendrian dos sobrino a quienes consentir. Mire a mi pequeña familia, no podia tener mas dicha en mi vida, solo faltaba que Katniss me diera una oportunidad, y todo estara completo.

N/A:  
Les gusto?! Bien pues NO SE ACABO EL MUNDO! Jajajajaj feliz NO fin del mundo, bueno de antemano les deseo una feliz noche buena y una muy bonita navidad, encerio muchas gracias por leer, y bueno no se si suba cap el martes ya que es navidad… pero tal vez actualice el domingo ok? Bueno cualquier cosa me dejan reviews. Un Saludo y Feliz Navidad


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien he cambiado unas cosas respecto a la ya conocida fam, de Katniss, les menciono también, que la historia no es totalmente mía.**

* * *

**Pov KATNISS.**

Después de que los Gemelos se fueran a la cama, Magde, Flinch y Finnick se fueron a sus departamentos, Peeta y yo nos quedamos ordenando la sala y la cocina, mientras limpiábamos, le conté lo paso en la clínica, y después cuando fuimos con Haymitch al hospital, el encuentro con Plutarch, me dijo que no debería de haber ido, pero no se preocupo tanto ya que Haymitch estaba conmigo. Como puedo abarcar este tema, no creo que se moleste o si.

- Peeta- lo llame, me sente en el sofa, el miro y sento a mi lado.

- Dime- dijo y me abrazo.

- ¿Tu sabes el porqué de la rivalidad de Haymitch con Plutarch?- pregunte, el se removió incomodo.

- Lo unico que se es que estudiaron juntos, Haymitch se fue a Londres a vivir y desde alli que no se habla con Plutarch, vez que se ven se miran queriendo matarse, realmente no se muy bien el motivo- acaricio mi cabeza.

- Osea que ellos eran amigos antes del Viaje de Haymitch- pregunte.

- Si, eso creo- dijo y senti como se encogia de hombros- Katniss, ¿porque el interes en ese tema?- me pregunto.

- Bueno, me parece raro, que dos personas que hacen el mismo bien, se odien demasiado- dije, quede igual que el principio, Peeta, claramente no sabe nada, tendria que hablar con Haymitch, ya que sera con el unico que podre hacerlo. Peeta me acerco mas a el, levante mi rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron y como si fuera el primer dia, mi corazon comenzo a latir desbocadamente.

- No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustas- susurro cerca de mis labios. Mi respiracion se hizo entrecortada.- Katniss , se que esto es muy pronto ya que nos conocemos desde hace tres dias, pero desde que te vi entrar en esa sala de estar, mi corazon se volvio loco, al sentir tu piel, una corriente electrica viaja por todo mi cuerpo, cuando te sonrojas, es como si tus mejillas me llamaran para acariciarlas y tus labios se han convertido en mi droga personal. Katniss quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que creas en el amor que te puedo entregar, quiero ser el padre de tus hijos, que ya son mios- sonrio- quiero que te des una oportunidad para ser feliz ser amaba. Katniss ¿ quieres ser mi Novia?- pregunto, el aire se me atoro en los pulmones, mi mente esta procesando todo lo que acababa de decir y lo que me acababa de pregunta. Si, si quiero, el seguia mirandome, pero si le consteste o no. Me abofetee, conteste en mi mente.

- Si, si quiero- me acerque para besarlo.

- IU, WACALA- Dijo Ian.

- Te dije que mama estaba ocupada- dijo sonriendo Ale. Los mire y levante mi ceja, deberian estar durmiendo.

- ¿Que hacen levantados?- pregunte.

- No podiamos dormir- dijo Ian con una sonrisa.

- Bueno en ese caso, vamos a la cama- dijo Peeta, levantandose y tomando de la mano a mis hijos. Me fije que no se los llevaba a mi habitacion- Vamos- me dijo entrando a su habitacion.

- ¿Que?- pregunte.

- Vamos a Dormir- dijo acostando a los chicos en su cama- Anda por tu pijama y ven a acostarte.

- Ok- dije y fui hasta mi habitacion, me cambie y me puse el pijama, sali y entre a la habitacion de Peeta.

Me acoste en medio de la cama, Peeta a mi lado y al lado de el estaba Ale, a mi lado estaba Ian. Mis hijos se despidieron de Peeta y de mi.

- Buenas Noches papa y mama- dijieron ambos, sonrei.

- Buenas Noches mis amores- dije.

- Hasta mañana mis campeones- dijo Peeta, se acerco a mi oido.

- Buenas Nochespreciosa- beso mi mejilla.

- Buenas Noches mi amor- Dije gire mi cabeza y bese la comisura de sus labios. Cerre mis ojos y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo, fue mi primera noche en la cual realmente dormi bien.

A la mañana Siguiente, fuimos juntos a dejar a los gemelos al colegio, luego nos fuimos a la clinica, como mi primera consulta empezaba a las 10 y eran las 8, tenia tiempo de sobra para hablar con Haymitch . ¿Se molestaria por mis pregunta? Peeta se despidio de mi en la recepcion, muchos se nos quedaron mirando, me sonroje por el espectaculo que acababa de hacer. Salude a la recepcionista y le pregunte si Haymitch estaba en su consulta y me dijo que si, fui hasta mi consuta, salude a Clove y ella me entrego los expedientes del dia de hoy, deje colgado mi bolso y mi abrigo en el perchero, me coloque la bata y sali, le avise a Clove que estaria en la consulta de Haymitch por cualquier cosa. Subi hasta la consulta de Haymitch su secretaria le aviso de mi presencia y me invito a pasar.

- Pero que sorpresa, - dijo Haymitch cuando me vio entra, se levanto y me abrazo-¿Como estas preciosa?.

- Bien gracias, y tu ?- le pregunte.

- Bien, me han llamado muchos medios para obtener informacion sobre la violacion, no se como supieron que nosotros estabamos implicados pero no te preocupes que de aqui nadie sabe, solo tu y yo, y claro la familia de la chica- se sentó y me hizo un gesto para que lo imitara. - Bueno dime ¿que te trae por aqui?- dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero lo entiendo- dije el miro confundido y despues sonrio, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que le estoy hablando.

- Sabia que vendrías a preguntar de ese tema- Sonrio.

- Bueno, me gustaria saber el porque de su rivalidad ya que los dos son medicos hacen el mismo bien por que tratarse mal- dije.

- Bueno veo que eres demasiado curiosa- miro sus manos- pero Peeta y Flinch los quiero como a mis hijos y a ti desde que te vi, un sentimiento de querer protegerte nacio desde que tus ojos tristes entraron para pedirme empleo.- sonrio y yo le imite.

- Gracias, de verdad, gracias a ti puedo tener un buen empleo que me permite darle una educacion de calidad a mis hijos-

- Nada que agradecer preciosa- sonrio- bueno, te contare de la razon de mi rivalidad que existe entre Plutarch y yo. Cuando teniamos 20 años, ambos iniciábamos a penas la universidad, eramos los mejores amigos, nos contábamos todo, eramos muy unidos, yo me enamore como un loco de una chica- hizo una pausa- Esa chica era Eleonor (se pronuncia Elinor) la hermana menor de Paylor - wow eso si es nuevo, no sabia que Paylor tuviera una hermana - Era la chica mas tierna del mundo, preciosa en verdad, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes, y a diferencia de Paylor era pelirroja al igual que su padre. Los cuatro éramos muy amigos, Plutarch se había casado con Paylor hacia un año, y ambos ya tenían a Peeta, yo era feliz con Eleonor, eramos novios y ambos solo queríamos estudiar, yo para medicina y ella para ingeniería.

Cuando cumplimos un dos de noviazgo con Eleonor, la lleve a la playa para celebrarlo, alli nos pasamos la noche, despues de ese dia todo para mi era color de Rosa, pero despues de un mes, mi abuelo se enfermo gravemente y yo tuve que viajar, no queria dejar a Eleonor, ella y Paylor habían perdido a sus padres hacia muy poco, Paylor estaba embarazada de Glimmer pero estaba delicada y justo en esa fecha Eleonor se habia enfermado del estomago por lo que decidi no despedirme de ella, hable con Plutarch, el me dijo que Eleonor estaba mal, no paraba de Vomitar, el fue a despedirme al aeropuerto, alli le entregue una carta donde me despedia de Eleonor y le prometia volver para casarnos.

Cuando llegue a Londres las cosas estaban mal, mi abuelo estaba agonizando y no tardo en morir, no quedamos tres meses alli, tramitando todo el papeleos de los vienes, mi abuela quedo destrozaba y se enfermo, tuvimos que quedarnos mas tiempo, en fin, nos quedamos en Londres dos años y medio, yo no aguantaba las ganas de saber de Eleonor, llamaba cada dos dias para saber de ella, pero en su casa, no me la ponian al telefono, intente llamando a Plutrach, tampoco, para cuando volvi con la esperanza de poder casarme con ella, pero me lleve una sorpresa, no estaba, Paylor y Plutarch tenían a Glimmer y a Flinch, y Peeta era un hermoso niño de 3 años, trate de hablar con Plutarch o Paylor para pedirle algun tipo de explicación pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Plutarch me trataba mal, al igual que Paylor. Intente otra forma, hablar con Suzanne, era su mejor amiga, casi me mata cuando me vio, me dijo que era un mal nacido y que me merecía el odio de Paylor y Plutarch, por ella me entere que mi amada Eleonor había muerto, no me lo creía, le pregunte qué había pasado, que si se había suicidado, y ella solo me respondió muy secamente, "Si, se suicido". Con mi corazon roto me fui a vivir a Chicago, donde estudie, pero extrañaba mi hogar, asi que volví, yo ya habia formado mi familia cuando volvi, Effie , mi amada esposa, ella me dio dos hermosos Hijos, Prim, de ahora 16 Años y Marvel de 18. Desde que coloque la Clínica junto con mis hermanos, Plutarch ha volcado su odio hacia mi, jamas permitio que sus hijos fueran atendidos aqui, habían adoptado a Magde y Finnick, y Paylor cambio, se volvio fria, amargada y prejuiciosa.- termino de contarme con una sonrisa triste.

- De verdad que lamento haber revivido todo lo que pasaste- dije apenada por verlo asi.

- No te preocupes, hay veces que uno no termina de conocer a las personas- sonrio, hay algo que no cuadraba, segun lo que me dijo Peeta, Flinch no es hija de Plutarch , entonces sera posible de que Haymitch sea el padre de Flinch. Por que Paylor no le dijo nada a Haymitch, o Plutarch?

- En que piensas?- me pregunto sacandome de mis pensamientos.

- Jamas supiste si Eleonor quedo embaraza?- pregunte, el se quedo pensando.

- No, aunque la primera vez no usamos proteccion las demas si, pero me hubiera dado cuenta- se quedo pensando, luego movio su cabeza negativamente. Mi telefono sono y alli un mensaje de Clove diciéndome que mi paciente ya habia llegado.

- Gracias Haymitch, de verdad, gracias por tu confianza- le dije levante- tengo que ir a mi consulta.

- No te preocupes, luego seguimos hablando, ya que tu conoces mi historia me gustaria saber la tuya- sonrio y se acerco para abrazarme.

- Si, claro- dije, era lo menos que podia hacer despues de semejante confesion, aunque me duela recordar lo hare.

Baje a mi consulta e hice pasar a mi primer paciente, mi mañana paso mas rápido de lo esperaba, hubo un gran avance en el caso de Lauren, tambien su madre decidio tratarse para asi apoyar a su hija. No pude ver a Peeta ni cinco minutos ya que estaba lleno de consultas y emergencias. Sali a buscar a los chicos, antes de salir me alcanzo Peeta quien me dio las llaves de su volvo, ya que mi coche se quedo en el estacionamiento del departamento. Llegue al colegio y mis pequeños salieron y me preguntaron por Peeta, les dije que estaba trabajando pero en la tarde lo ibamos a ver ya que el seria su pediatra.

Llegamos a la clinica y fuimos a la cafeteria para comer algo, los chicos comieron y me contaron sobre sus clases, me alegraba ver a mis hijos felices. Los deje en la guarderia y regrese a mi consulta, la tarde paso entre pacientes, cuando mi último paciente dejo mi consulta. Sali por mis niños y fuimos hasta la consulta de Peeta.

- PAPI- gritaron mis niños apenas entraron.

- Campeones- le respondió Peeta y los abrazo, me saludo con un casto beso.

- Hola preciosa- me saludo.

- Hola amor- sus brillaron tanto que parecian dos soles, sonrei.

- Bueno veamos que tan fuertes estan estos pequeños- dijo mientras sentaba en una camilla a Ale y yo a Ian- Vamos a revisar sus pulmones- dijo y le coloco es estetoscopio en la espalda de Ale, luego hizo lo mismo con Ian, Luego los peso y midio. Gracias a Dios estaban sanos. Luego de que Peeta llenara sus expedientes nos fuimos a casa.

Pasamos a comprar comida China, y como a mis hijos no le gustaba, compramos una pizza. Llegamos al departamento y nos sentamos a cenar, cuando terminamos los chicos se fueron a jugar en su habitacion y yo me quede con Peeta, necesitaba sacar lo que llevaba dentro.

- Peeta, tus padres nunca te dijeron quien era padre de Flinch?- le pregunte con miedo a que no me quisiera contestar.

- Bueno lo unico que supe, y no de ella, ya que estaba hablando con Plutarch y yo escuche, fue que el tipo se había ido a Londres nunca supe lo que realmente paso- dijo se me atoro el aire. Pero había algo que no cuadraba

-Peeta, este, ¿Paylor tiene hermanos?

-Si, bueno en realidad no, tuvo una hermana hace algunos años, creo que se llamaba Eleonor, pero al parecer se suicido, bueno en realidad quedo embarazada y murió, aunque no se que paso con su bebé - diablos Haymitch es el padre de Flinch. La sangre de mi rostro de desapareció, que hago le digo o no, Primero le digo a Haymitch o primero Peeta, o a… -Katniss, hay algo que debo decirte, Flinch no sabe que Plutarch no es padre

* * *

_**N/A: Hola! Que tal el cap.? Jeje espero que les haya gustado, se lo esperaban? No, no creo jajja, bueno Katniss entro en un dilema, a ver como lo soluciona. Bien no sé si pueda actualizar el vienes… tal vez, solo tal vez actualice el miércoles, o bueno en realidad no sé. Aun asi, les deseo una feliz navidad, y que se la pasen de maravilla junto a sus seres queridos, un abrazo muy fuerte de mi parte y Feliz navidad**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien he cambiado unas cosas respecto a la ya conocida fam, de Katniss, les menciono también, que la historia no es totalmente mía.**

**Capitulo 11. / Pov Flinch**

* * *

La universidad por razón extraña razón se ha vuelto más pesada, por suerte Magde y los chicos me ha ayudado con los gastos del coche, pero me da vergüenza tener que estarles pidiendo prestado, necesito encontrar un trabajo pronto, alguno que me permita seguir en la universidad, tal vez pueda dar asesorías en algunas materias, podía ser en Física, o Biologia o en Matemáticas, se me dan un bien y son las materias con las que los niños mas batallan, si es una buena opción a si me da tiempo de ir a la universidad, gano mi dinero y no lidio con personas molestas, si es una buena opción. Por otro lado me daba gusto que Katniss y Peeta se dieran una oportunidad, que ambos lo intentaran, también me alegraba eso de tener dos pequeños sobrinos, sabía que Finnick no la estaba pasando muy bien pero bueno a él no le gusta hablar de lo que pasa, a si que no podía hacer mucho, y bueno Magde llevaba un par de días comportándose un poco extraño, sabía que me ocultaba algo, después averiguaría que pasaba con ella. Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha y poder dormir, justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escuche ruidos raros, no eran ruidos raros, alguien estaba vomitando, la idea me dio asco, pero tenia que ayudar a quien estuviera dentro, quien podría ser, obviamente…

-MAGDE! –le grite tocando la puerta –Magde que tienes? –seguí golpeando –hey que te pasa?! Magde contestame!

-Deja de gritar, estoy bien –me dice furisa mientras sale del baño, estaba limpio, pero no iba ducharme ahora

-Perdón, que te pasa? Estas bien?

-Si! –huuy, estaba muy enojada

-Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa! No es para que te enojes conmigo! –le grite, estaba harta de que me culparan por todo, entonces comenzó a llorar, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, me quede petrificada ante la escena, me arrodille junto a ella y la abrace –Magde, que tienes? –no me contesto solo lloro mas -vamos Mag, sabes que puedes confiar en mi –me miro con ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Flinch, yo…. –tomo aire -yo creo… yo creo que estoy embarazada….

No sabía que decirle, a si que solo la abrace –Gale lo sabe?, porque es de Gale verdad? – le dije lo último en tono juguetón

-No, Flinch cortamos, no creo que…

-Tiene que hacerse responsable, y tú tienes que decirle

-Pero, que tal si…

-Vamos Magde solo se lo dices y ya -le dije poniéndome de pie mientras le ayudaba a ella a hacer lo mismo

-No es tan sencillo, además no solo lo estoy sospechando – me dice mientras me siento en el sofá

-Entonces si estas embarazada, si lo sospechas, es porque lo sientes, y si lo sientes es porque esta ahí –le digo y me responde con una sonrisa – de todas formas debes hacerte análisis –le digo de forma juguetona y ambas estallamos en risas

-Gracias Flinch –me dice sonriéndome

-Sabes que aquí me tienes para lo que sea –le digo y la abrazo

-bueno basta de hablar de mí, cómo va la universidad?

-Pues bien, la verdad ahora se me hace un poco más pesada pero bien, sabes quiero dar asesorías, para poder ganar un poco de dinero

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo y con los chicos

-Si lo sé, pero no quiero depender tanto de ustedes

-Bueno, y hay alguien que te llame la atención? –me dice mientras me levanta ambas cejas

-JAJAJAJA heeeeem si

-WOw! Que bien Flinch! Como se llama?!

-Thresh Hammel

-Huy tiene un nombre bonito, como lo conociste?

-Bien va a la universidad conmigo, está en mi mismo semestre

-que bien, yo de hecho conoci a Gale en la universidad, obviamente no en la misma carrera…. –su voz se fue apagando y comenzo a llorar

-Ow, Magde lo siento yo... –la abrace hasta que se tranquilizo

-Perdoname

-Bah! No hay problema, sabes siempre he tenido la duda de algo

-Si de que?

-Bueno tus padres no les dejaron alguna herencia o algo?

-Bueno la verdad es que, bueno yo, no lo se , Finnick y yo éramos muy pequeños cuando nuestros padres murieron, y la verdad nunca supimos si nos dejaron algo

-Se me hace algo extraño no crees?

-Que cosa?

-Que tus padres no les dejaran nada, tus padres eran personas importantes

-Si lo sé, pero la verdad es que nunca la había pensado, tal vez deba hablarlo con Finnick

-Es que no se, digo es extraño

-Sabes algo que se me hace extraño fue la forma en que murieron

-porque lo dices?

-Bueno mi padre era excelente manejando, además nunca creí que murieran un accidente de auto

-De verdad lo siento

-Sabes tienes suerte de que al menos los tuyos estén vivos

-De que me sirve siempre han preferido a Glimmer

-ellos te quieren Flinch

-Tal vez

-Bien tengo sueño, me voy a dormir, por cierto no has visto mi bolso?

-Eeeeem no, creo que no

-Rayos creo que lo deje en el apartamento de Peeta

-Si quieres voy tu bolso, sirve que vas y descansas

-estás segura?

-si por mí no hay ningún problema

-gracias, buenas noches

-de nada buenas noches – Salí del departamento de Magde y me fui al elevador, apreté los botones y subí. Salí cuando las puertas se abrieron y me dirigi al apartamento de Peeta, medio abri la puerta pero lo oí hablando con Katniss…

_-….. bueno en realidad quedo embarazada y murió, aunque no se que paso con su bebé –_ era Peeta, pero de quien hablaban? Hubo un momento de silencio, iba a entrar cuando Peeta comenzó hablar de nuevo - _Katniss, hay algo que debo decirte, Flinch no sabe que Plutarch no es padre _

Solté la perilla de la puerta y esta se abrió completamente .

* * *

**Hola guapuras, se que este capitulo lo hice un poco cortito, pero haaaa que bueno estubo verdad?!  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen mi excesiva tardanza.  
Un beso y un abrazo para todos.**


End file.
